Big Fellowship of the Ring
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: This is a LOTR POTC Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover. This is a fun story filled with humor and just pure craziness. May not always be accurate to the dot but if you need some cheering up and good laugh this is the story for you!
1. Default Chapter

The Fellowship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1  
  
The other day I was reading a story that was a POTC and LOTR crossover and I thought I would give it a shot. Now I think I may have gone a little overboard. I'm basically crossing over three movies here so if it becomes to difficult I'll just stick to crossing over two.  
  
Summary: This is a POTC, LOTR, and Harry Potter. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Jack, and Will have been also called to Rivendell to answer the threat of Mordor. There will also be my own character called Jasmine Dinea. The one thing that our heroes don't count on is that when they are dragged into Middle Earth they bring their greatest enemies with them.   
  
Chapter 1  
Elrond's Council?  
  
(The Department of Mysteries. When the D.A. goes to rescue Sirus. Sirius has just been hit by Bellatrix.)  
  
Harry screamed releasing his hold on Neville and running toward Sirius. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Sirius was getting ready to fall through the veil behind him. Harry reached as far forward as he could to get Sirius before he fell forward. Meanwhile he felt Remus pulling him back. He managed to grab Sirius's hand but he was too heavy and pulled Harry and Remus forward into the veil.   
  
Harry felt like he was floating and yet falling at the same time. He was still holding onto Sirius's hand. He saw a bright light ahead and then he felt himself hit the floor and then his whole world went black.  
  
(On the Black Pearl when Jack and Will are on their way to Tortuga after hijacking the Interceptor.)  
  
So can ye sail unde the command of a pirate? Or can ye not? Jack said handing the sword back to Will.  
  
Will said intrigued.  
  
Jack said extending his hand and helping Will up. As they looked at the horizon Will and Jack had to shield their eyes from the blazing sun.  
  
Hey boy is it just me or is the sun gettin brighter? Jack said flinching away from the intense light.  
  
I think your right, Will said.  
  
Then the light enveloped them and the last thing they remembered was hitting the hard ground below them.  
  
Who do you suppose they are, a high pitched voice said. Harry stirred in his sleep. Until finally he woke up. He jumped at the sight. Of four boys? Looking down on him with curious looks on their faces.   
  
Who are you? Harry said slowly getting up.  
  
Now wait there a second, One of them said. He seemed the biggest and heaviest of the four, Your the ones who dropped out of nowhere I think you should be the ones to explain yourselves.  
  
Harry looked at his surroundings and realized that he definitely wasn't in the Department of Mysteries anymore. The place he was in though was extremely beautiful.  
  
Where am I? Harry asked continuing to look around.  
  
Your in Rivendell, the house of Elrond, Another said. He had black hair and penetrating blue eyes. Harry thought something was different about this one.  
  
Who's Elrond? Harry asked.  
  
One of the taller of the four whom Harry recognized as the voice who initially talked, Now which century did you come from that you don't know Elrond of Rivendell.  
  
Be nice Pippin, the dark haired one said, You didn't know who Elrond was when you got here either.  
  
The one named Pippin shrugged his shoulders, So where are you from?  
  
I'm from England in the twentieth century, Harry said quizzically.  
  
All four of them looked at each other confused. Okay well getting back to your name.  
  
My name is Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
So your Harry, the dark haired one said, The two adults then will be glad to know your awake.  
  
Harry's heart jumped an knotch. Two adults?  
  
Pippin said, One was named Re---Re  
  
Harry said quickly. So Lupin had falled through.  
  
Yeah and the other one's name was--  
  
Harry practically exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Where are they! Then he paused, But wait what are your names?  
  
Oh I'm Pippin, the high pitched one said.  
  
I'm Frodo, the dark haired one said.  
  
I'm Sam, the heavy one said.  
  
And I'm Merry, the quietest of the four said.  
  
Now I'm sure you want to see your friends, Frodo said leading him in the direction of Sirius and Remus.  
  
Jack blinked several times before getting up. He took in his surroundings and couldn't help but say, Where the bloody hell am I?  
  
Good question, Will said from the corner. Will didn't know where they were but he wanted to get out so he could back to rescuing Elizabeth.  
  
They both turned as a tall young man with blonde hair entered with an equally as tall man behind him. The blonde took one look at Will and froze in his tracks.  
  
Jack had too look twice. Is it just me or am I seeing double?  
  
Will said getting up, For one thing he has blonde hair blue eyes. I have brown hair brown eyes.  
  
Yeh but thats it mate. Ye sure ye don' have a twin.  
  
There is also one other difference between the two of them, the dark stranger said in the shadows. one is an elf and one is not.  
  
What the bloody hell is an elf? Jack asked swaggering up to the stranger.  
  
The two strangers exchanged looks and then came forward to hand the strangers some clothes, the dark one said, you'll be more comfortable in these.  
  
Thank you, Will said politely accepting the clothes.  
  
We know you must have many questions, the blonde said, But we promise that they all shall be answered in due time.  
  
Will and Jack slowly nodded their heads.  
  
If you need anything, the dark one said, Just ask for Legolas or Aragorn.  
  
Thank you, Will said.  
  
As Legolas and Aragorn left Jack turned toward Will, Do ya think they have any rum?  
  
Will just rolled his eyes.  
  
Gandalf and Elrond waited patiently for the two groups to arrive. They were discussing what to do with these so called strangers that had fallen from the sky.   
  
Gandalf, how do we know they are not spies for the enemy? Elrond asked questionly.  
  
Elrond one is a boy. Do you think Sauron would hire a boy for his doing? I do not think that the boy and his companions are spies for the enemy. The two adults that came with him care too much for him.  
  
And what about the other two. The one that looks so much like Legolas could be a trick made by the enemy. And the other one all you have to do is look at him and know he can not to be trusted.  
  
I think it is sheer coincidence that the one happens to look like Legolas. And as for the other one you know that appearances can be deceiving.  
  
The discussion was stopped as the two parties entered the room. Harry looked around anxiously. He didn't know where he was now. But he didn't like the way the two in the figures in the middle of the room were examining them.   
  
Welcome to Rivendell, Gandalf said coming forward, My name is Gandalf. I hope I can help you to figure out how you came to be here.  
  
Remus said questionly, As in Gandalf the Grey? One of the greatest wizards in all history.  
  
Gandalf stared at him questionly, You know who I am?  
  
Of course I do, Remus said, Where I come from we are taught about the great deeds of Gandalf the Grey. You were one of the main forces that helped to destroy the Ring of Power.  
  
Gandalf glared at the stranger, So you three must be from the future.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, I guess so. When I told the four boys out there that we were from the twentieth century they looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
Boys? Oh you mean Frodo and the others. They are not boys. They are a form of creatures called Hobbits.  
  
Remus eyes opened even more, You mean that was Frodo-----  
  
Sirius said stopping him, No more.  
  
Alrigh' this is all nice and dandy, Jack speaking up, But why are we here.  
  
I think that would be obvious, Gandalf said gesturing to Will.  
  
Oh so because the whelp has a look a like is the reason we are here. So I'm being dragged along for the ride I take it.  
  
Thanks Jack, Will said annoyed.  
  
I don't know why you all have been transported here.  
  
I do, a voice said from the corner of the room. It was a woman with long dark hair that went down to her waist. She appeared to be an elf as well.  
  
Elrond said finally speaking, What are you doing here?  
  
I'm here with my brother. Meanwhile I know why these strangers are here. Apparently these people are not the only ones to be pulled into this time. Sauron saw that these people where brought here and he decided to call their greatest enemies here as well.  
  
Harry's blood went cold as he heard this, So you mean Voldemort is here?  
  
Jasmine nodded her head solemnly, Along with hundreds of his supporters.  
  
An tha' means Barbossa is here as well? Jack asked.  
  
Jasmine nodded.  
  
Well that gives me enough reason to be here. Jack said content with himself.  
  
Maybe that explains why you are here, Gandalf said, Elrond I think they should become apart of the Fellowship.  
  
Gandalf they cannot join the Fellowship. They don't know anything about what is going on.  
  
Actually I believe the three wizards do, Jasmine said gesturing in their direction.  
  
That is true, Remus said, We actually know too much.  
  
It would be easy for any of us to teach those two about whats going on, Jasmine said gesturing to Will and Jack.  
  
Elrond sighed, Alright then you shall join the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
God help us, Remus said, I can't believe we are apart of the-----  
  
Harry and Sirius said together, Shut up!  
  
Please Please Review! This is my first time doing a fanfiction like this. Let me know how I am doing and send lots and lots of reveiws!


	2. Chapter 2

The Really Big Fellowship  
Ob1MegOb1  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Well everyone I think thanks are in order for our reviewers. Aragorn you may begin the praise.  
  
Aragorn: First we would like to thank Alys'Cudil'Baranlote. Don't worry the author will have plenty more coming. So please don't kill her!  
  
Boromir: We would also like to thank Lily Tween/ majcarter. I guess the authoress thought it would be cool if the three wizards knew the future. It gives the story more of a twist. And there's plenty more of that to come.  
  
Frodo: Next we would like to thank Fae for thinking our crossover is a good one. But the authoress would like to say that there are other crossovers out there that are just as good as this one. You have to search a littlebit but there are a few good ones out there.  
  
Gandalf: We would also like to thank Roseofmanythorns. Don't worry more is on the way. We look forward to your further reviews!  
  
Gimli: And finally we would like to thank Kelsey. She was our first reviewer we would like to really thank her.   
  
Harry: And of course we encourage these people to keep reviewing and we would also like to receive more reviews from all you other teeming masses out there.  
  
Jack, Jasmine, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Remus, Sam Sirius, and Will: HEY WHAT ABOUT US!  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Sorry guys but thats the reviews so far. Next chapter when we get more reviews then you guys can speak.  
  
(Continuous shouting and complaining)  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Well looks like I may have a mutiny on my hands. Well here's the next chapter while I try to smooth things over.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Ring goes South  
Harry was sitting down on a rock near Sam and Frodo. Sam was preparing food and the smell was driving him mad! Throughout the whole trip Harry had been starving, and tired. When they had undertaken this mission he hadn't expected to be walking so much! And it was even worse considering he couldn't sleep because Voldemort was in the country.  
  
You look tired, Frodo said.  
  
I am a little, Harry said rubbing his eyes, I don't sleep well anymore.  
  
Sam said handing him some food, Maybe this will help keep you awake.  
  
Harry said gratefully accepting the food. Then he continued to watch Pippin and Merry take fighting lessons from Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
Remus sat next to Sirius listening as Gimli was making a suggestion. I would like to make an opinion which I know nobody will listen to.  
  
I wonder why, Jack muttered.  
  
Will glared at him.  
  
As I was saying, Gimli said, We could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.  
  
Are you mad? Remus said standing up.  
  
No Gimli I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice. Gandalf stated.  
  
Gimli pouted and walked off grumbling as he went.  
  
Whats in Moria? Jack asked.  
  
Believe me, Remus said getting up, You don't want to know.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. Then he saw Legolas staring over at something. It was almost like a dark cloud. But it was moving fast. And against the wind at that.  
  
What is that? Sirius said.  
  
Nothing its just a speck of cloud, Gimli said.  
  
Legolas called.  
  
Aragorn yelled, Frodo, Sam, Harry take cover!  
  
Everybody quickly hid under the rocks and bushes. Then the birds flew over. They seemed to circle for a little bit until they finally flew off.  
  
Remus sighed with relief. Sirius next to him immediately got up and headed over to Harry. Are you okay?  
  
Yeah I'm fine, Harry said getting up.  
  
Spies of Saruman, Gandalf muttered. Everybody then turned to him looking to him for guidance.  
  
We must take the path up the Caradhras, and everybody looked up.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly if he had thought he was tired now wait until they were halfway up the mountain. He was afraid to even think that Sirius might have to carry him because he would be so tired.  
  
Are ye saying that we have to climb up that mountain? Jack asked disbelievingly.  
  
Thats exactly what he said, Jasmine said annoyedly.  
  
Well we had better get started, Remus said, Its going to take awhile to scale that.  
  
The company made good speed at first, but they began to slow as the road became more steep and difficult. As they continued there journey the began to notice that the sky was beginning to darken. Then they all looked up as the first few snowflakes began to fall.   
  
Hmmm, I like snow and all but I don't care so much when it comes in storms, Sam said.  
  
Harry had to agree. He had seen plenty of snow at Hogwarts during the winter. But he had never actually been caught in an actual snowstorm. Their worst fears were realized though as the snow came down harder and faster.   
  
Ye know mate, Jack called up to Will, I'm kinda glad it doesn't bloody snow in the Caribbean. Can you imagine trying to sail through this? Me rum would freeze before it hit me mouth.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. Now they were back to the rum subject again.  
  
Finally they came to a stop. Gandalf decided that they should wait the storm out and continue once the storm came to a stop.  
  
Harry quickly fell asleep on Sirius's shoulder as they were waiting.   
  
This quest is running him ragged, Sirius said to Remus who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
He is so young, Legolas said, And yet so old for his years.  
  
Well having your parents killed at a young age and then growing up with the man who killed them constantly searching him out can do that to a kid.  
  
Pippin said softly, I thought your were his father.  
  
Sirius said quickly, I'm his godfather.  
  
He doesn't have any other family? Frodo asked curiously.  
  
No he doesn't. Unless you count his Aunt and Uncle who starved him and mistreated him most of his life, Sirius said scornfully.  
  
Most of his life? Aragorn asked, Why wasn't he given to you if his family was mistreating him?  
  
Sirius was saved the trouble of answering when Gandalf said, The storm has abated we should keep moving.  
  
Sirius gently shook Harry awake, I'm sorry but its time to get moving.  
  
Sirius next time before we accept the honor of helping in a quest lets make sure it doesn't involve a lot of walking.  
  
Sirius smiled, But you knew just like me and Remus that this would.  
  
I know. Thats the last time I let awe get the best of me.  
  
Sirius smiled once again, Come on lets go.  
  
After only a few hours of traveling the wind began to pick up once again. Pretty soon the snow was so high that Boromir was carrying Merry and Pippin, Aragorn was carrying Sam and Frodo and Sirius was carrying Harry. The snow was blinding and freezing and the Hobbits and Harry's lips were beginning to turn blue from the cold.  
  
Harry watched as Legolas walked on top of the snow and made his way to the front of the group. Then he heard him say, There is a fell voice on the air.  
  
Suddenly there was sound of crashing of rock and looked up to see a pile of rock and snow heading their way.   
  
Its Saruman! Gandalf yelled.  
  
He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back! Aragorn yelled into the wind.  
  
Gandalf said getting up and trying to counter Saruman but it was to no avail and the company looked up in horror as a larger amount of snow and rock came tumbling toward them.  
  
The last thing Harry remembered was Sirius hugging him closer and then he felt the freezing cold snow all around them. It felt like he was stuck in a giant ice cube as the snow made its way into his clothes and chilling him completely to the bone. Then he felt strong arms pull him out as Sirius and Legolas pulled him up out of the snow.  
  
Harry are you okay? Sirius said worriedly.  
  
I'mmmm veeeeery coooold, Harry said. He was shaking very violently.   
  
We can't stay in the cold anymore,Remus called up to Gandalf, Harry and the Hobbits can't stand the exposure anymore.  
  
I'm so tired Sirius, Harry said softly.  
  
You got to stay awake Harry. Just for a little while longer, Sirius said. He was really starting to worry. This had come out of nowhere. He had known that Harry had been cold throughout the journey but he hadn't known he was this cold. Why handn't he told him how cold he was?  
  
Sirius is right, Boromir yelled, This will be the death of the little ones if we stay here.  
  
If we can not go over the mountain then let us go under it, Gimli said, Let us go through the mines of Moria.  
  
We can't go through the mines, Remus yelled, We don't know what could be down there. We could be walking into a trap.  
  
We should make for the Gap of Rohan, Boromir said.   
  
But the Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard, Aragorn yelled.  
  
Look I don't care where we go but I prefer that we don't stay here, Sirius said, cradling Harry as close to him as he could. He tried to keep him as warm as possible.  
  
Jack said handing him a flask, give him some of this. It will keep him warmer for a little while.  
  
Sirius didn't even hesitate to question what the substance was but he immediately put a little into Harry's mouth. Immediately some color returned to Harry's face but he was still shivering violently. We need to leave now! Sirius said.  
  
Let the Ringbearer decide where we shall go, Gandalf said seriously.  
  
After moment Frodo answered, We shall go through the mines.  
  
Remus seem to cringe at the fact that Frodo had decided that. Going through the mines was the last thing they wanted to do. The books had never really said what happened in the mines but it had said that the company had met a great terror in the mines that had almost wiped them out.  
  
So be it, Gandalf said. And those were the last words Harry heard before he passed into unconsciousness.  
  
TBC  
Please Please Please Please Review  
  
Ob1MegOb1: (is gagged and bound)  
  
Jack: Alright mates. Ye have just finished the 2nd chapter.   
  
Pippin: As you can see we have captured the authoress.   
  
Sirius: And if you want to ever read another chapter then you had better review this story.  
  
Harry: And make it so that all of us have something to say.  
  
Jack: So what are ye waiting fer? Press that button and review this story. Or else.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Heeeeellllppppppp! (she manages to scream through the blindfold)  
  
All: Shut up!


	3. Chapter 3

The Really Big Fellowship   
Ob1MegOb1  
  
Frodo: So guys how many reviews did we get?  
  
Gandalf: So far we've gotten three.  
  
Jack: (Turns to authoress) Well that ain't enough so you aint goin' nowhere.  
  
Harry: But wait this one reviewer. She's reviewed before. She said something about each of us. So basically we have enough.  
  
Sirius: Well then lets get to it. Lets do the other two first.  
  
Gimli: First we would like to thank Black-Raven3 for her review. The authoress would like to say that she's really surprised because she completely forgot about Remus being a werewolf. Which is really weird because she a major Harry Potter fan. She would like to thank you and another reviewer for reminding her of that. Now she's going to figure out some way of getting that in.  
  
Jasmine: We would also like to thank SaxiActingChick05 for her review. The authoress wanted to say that she wanted to have Sirius be protective and keep his identity and past and mystery to everyone else.  
  
Legolas: And once again we would like to encourage and the rest of the population to read and keep reviewing this story.  
  
Merry: And now on to Alys'Culdil'Baranlote. First she says that she's wondering what she's going to do about Remus being a werewolf which we have already covered. And that you are her favorite character in Harry Potter.  
  
Remus smiles almost proudly  
  
Merry: Along with Sirius as well.  
  
Smile gone  
  
Sirius: She thinks I'm cool too?  
  
Pippin: Yes she thinks your a cute little doggy?  
  
Sirius: We'll get to that later.  
  
Pippin: And she's says good luck in taking care of Harry.  
  
Remus: Next she says Jasmine is a spiffy edition to the cast.  
  
Jasmine: We'll we're going to get to know me better in this chapter.  
  
Sam: Next she says that her spell checker trys to change Legolas's name to Ledgeless?  
  
Will: What's a spell checker?  
  
Harry: Its on a computer. It checks to see if you spell words right. It drives people crazy.  
  
Sam: What's a computer?  
  
Harry: Um nothing. We'll talk about that later.  
  
Aragorn: Next she says that Will is Legolas's evil twin.  
  
Will: Wait a minute how come I'm his evil twin. What makes them think he's not mine?  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Boromir: Anyway she then says that Sam smells funny.  
  
All the Hobbits crack up laughing.  
  
Sam frowns: Thats not funny. And I do not.  
  
Merry: Sure you don't  
  
Sam: I don't!  
  
Frodo: Next (snickers, Sam frowns) she says that Merry and Pippin are addicted to weed.  
  
Merry and Pippin: True  
  
Pippin: I'm not denying it.  
  
Merry: Neither am I.  
  
Everybody rolls their eyes.  
  
Gandalf: And finally........  
  
A giant crate of rum falls down in front of Jack.  
  
Jack: Oh I love ye. Let the authoress go let her go.   
  
Ob1MegOb1: Thank you so much Alys'Cuadil'Baranlote and everybody else who reviewed. Now here's the next chapter while I deal with these guys.  
  
Everybody looks nervous.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Company finally made their way out of the mountains and Sirius sighed with relief as Harry slowly began to get better. He was still very weak though and Sirius was constantly keeping an eye on him.  
  
The Fellowship usually kept their distance from him. He was being extremely protective and didn't want to bother him.   
  
He's been like this for a week, Sam said, And nobody has said a word to him all this time.  
  
Well thats because he scares anybody away from him who comes near him, Pippin said.  
  
There's something about him we don't know, Frodo said, Remember when he was telling us about Harry and Aragorn asked him that question about why he wasn't there. He never answered it.  
  
Yeah and there's something going on with his other friend. He's been acting nervous all week.  
  
There's so much we don't know about these strangers, Frodo said quietly, how do we know where their loyalties lie.  
  
Everybody was silent after that.  
  
Sirius sat next to Harry. Watching him sleep. He was so much like his father. Even in the way he slept. He looked up as he heard footsteps. He calmed down though as he saw it was only Jasmine.  
  
Your still awake? She asked quietly.  
  
I can't sleep, he said.  
  
Or you won't let yourself sleep? she said smiling.  
  
I don't remember reading that the elves were sassy, he said smiling.  
  
We're not. I was just speaking the truth.  
  
There was silence between them.  
  
You need to rest, Jasmine said, I'll keep an eye on Harry if you want.  
  
Sirius shook his head, I'm fine. I'm not tired.  
  
But you are Sirius. Your so distant from everybody now. Your making everybody not trust you. Get some sleep.  
  
Sirius was about to argue again when suddenly he was blinded by the brightness of the moon. Jasmine stared at him as suddenly his face turned to one of horror.  
  
Sirius whats the matter? she said getting up next to him.  
  
Then she stared in horror as she saw a creature in front of her. He looked almost part man part wolf.  
  
Keep still, Sirius said.  
  
He slowly made his way over to the creature. he said making his way over to the creature. But he figure snapped at Sirius.  
  
Jasmine watched as he turned to her, Get everybody out of here.  
  
What about you and---- she said staring at what supposed to be Sirius.  
  
Don't worry I will find you.  
  
She turned as everybody came running up to her. she started to say but the creature began to charge.   
  
Get out of here! he yelled. Then she watched as he changed into a dog and kept the werewolf from coming any farther.  
  
Suddenly Jasmine got her wits back and picked up Harry. Well you heard him! she yelled to the others, Lets get out of here.  
  
What about Sirius? Legolas asked.  
  
He said he'd take care of this. He said he would find us.  
  
Then let us fly before the situation gets worse.  
  
Jasmine hugged Harry close to her as they ran into the darkness leaving the two fighting figures behind her.  
  
As they trudged through the terrain that led to Moria Jasmine found herself looking behind her a lot. She was expecting Sirius and Remus to come bounding up at any moment.   
  
We shouldn't have left him, she said quietly to Aragorn.  
  
He said he would find us, he said comfortingly to her.  
  
I know, she shifted Harry in her arms.  
  
You need help carrying him?Aragorn asked.  
  
No, I'm fine.  
  
Then as they finished speaking Harry began to stir in her arms. he muttered softly as he opened his eyes.  
  
No its Jasmine how do you feel?  
  
he said sowly putting his feet down as he began to walk beside her. He looked aroudn for Sirius before finally turning to her.  
  
Where's Sirius?  
  
Something was wrong with your other friend and he went and took care of it.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, Oh no don't tell me yesterday was the full moon.  
  
Actually it was, she said confused.  
  
Harry said, And you guys just left him there with a werewolf?  
  
He told us to leave and that he would take care of it.  
  
Harry just sighed and trudged on ahead of her. Then they all paused as Gimli stated, Look! The walls of Moria.  
  
The Fellowsip moved along the wall taping and prying in search for the door that would lead into Moria. But Harry found himself looking behind him all the time in hopes of seeing Sirius and Remus come around the corner at anytime.  
  
Don't worry, Frodo said next to him, I'm sure they'll come any minute now.  
  
Harry nodded his head, but his hopes were not reassured.   
  
Then they all stopped as Gandalf began to rub his hand over a certain part of the wall. Harry could see him muttering something under his breath. Then he watched as the wall suddenly began to shine and glow in the face of the moonlight.   
  
Jack couldn't help but think that this was a bad idea. In his experience nothing good ever came out of something that was only revealed in the moonlight.  
  
Harry was so amazed by the beauty of the door that he didn't hear Gandalf's translation of the elvish language located on the top of the door. He managed to hear him say, Speak friend and enter.  
  
What do you suppose that means, he heard Merry ask.  
  
Well its quite simple if you are a friend then you speak the password and the doors will open. Gandalf said placing his staff's head against the door and speaking some language that was foreign to Harry.  
  
But everyone stood shocked as nothing happened. Then Gandalf tried speaking another phrase or word that was once again foreign to Harry. He looked over at Pippin, Nothings happening.  
  
Once again Gandalf muttered something under his breath. Harry began to get frustrated as the doors once again did not open.  
  
What are you going to do now? Pippin asked.  
  
Knock your head against it Pereguin Took and if that does not settle then I may not be asked to be disturbed by foolish questions. I'm trying to find the words.  
  
Jack then announced, Then I guess that means everybody get comfortable because this is going to take awhile.  
  
As they sat waiting Frodo got up and sat down next Harry. Are you okay?  
  
Harry shook his head, I'm worried about my godfather.  
  
Frodo looked at him thoughtfully, He seemed to have the situation under control and he seemed confident he would find us. He loves you so much I think he would do anything for you.  
  
Harry said angrily, That includes getting himself killed for me?  
  
What do you mean?   
  
Harry shook his head, Nothing its not important.  
  
Frodo sighed, I know what its like to lose your parents.  
  
Harry sighed, Yeah but I bet you knew your parents at least a little bit.  
  
Frodo was silent, Yes but I lost them none the less.  
  
Harry began to have tears brim his eyes, You have no idea whats like being the Boy Who Lived. I'm the most famous person in my entire world and yet all the people who adore me know more about me then I know about myself. These people knew my parents and its so infuriating to hear them say, Oh your so much like James or you look so much like Lily. It drives me crazy and sometimes I just wish i didn't have to go through it. And sometimes having Sirius there makes me forget all about that. Because for a moment he is my father. But everytime he goes away I feel like I'm losing my family all over again.  
  
Frodo looked at him. I can't imagine growing up like that. And I guess Sirius is like my Uncle Bilbo to me. He took me in when my parents died and he became my father to me. Its amazing how much I've become like him.  
  
As they both sat there in silence Merry got up and gazed at the door. Its a riddle he said softly, Speak friend and enter. Whats the elvish word for friend? he asked Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf said. And then almost magically the doors opened. And they all stared in nervousness at the dark tunnel that lay before them.  
  
TBC  
Please Please Please Review!  
  
Jack: What thats it? Your just going to stop there?   
  
Ob1MegOb1: Rolls eyes. Yes Jack I'm stopping there. I don't want the chapter to be incredibly long.  
  
Frodo: Well why not. Everybody seems to like it if you have longer chapters.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: You guys this is the longest chapter in the entire story and mostly its because of your guys stunt that you decided to pull off.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Jack: But----  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Hey I'm writing this story not you. Now if you will excuse me I have another chapter to write and I need peace and quiet to do that. So all of you go away!


	4. Chapter 4

The Really Big Fellowship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Alright due to the lack of some people not wanting to reply to what people said in their reviews. (Everybody looks at Sam.)  
  
Sam: I do not smell!  
  
Ob1MegOb1: I decided to take the poll of who was talked about the most in each person's reviews. But just because we are not replying to people's reviews doesn't mean we still don't appreciate their reviews and what they have to say about their characters. Its just that there are so many reviews coming in that it just is to hard to keep track of them all. Alright now I'm going to tell you the results to my poll and whoever wins gets to answer to what the reviewers said about them. Alright here are the results.  
  
Jack- 7  
  
Sirius, Harry, Frodo-6  
  
Will, Merry, Pippin- 5  
  
Remus, Sam- 4  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf- 3  
  
Legolas, Jasmine- 2  
  
Boromir- 1  
  
Jack- Well mates looks like I'm the winner among ye all so what did my lovely reviewers say about me?  
  
Ob1MegOb1: First Smiles27 says your hot.  
  
Jack smiles while everyone else groans.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: yaminy-grint4eva says yer hot and pirates rule.  
  
Jack: Only too true only too true. (Leans back taking it all in.)  
  
Ob1MegOb1: And finally 7 huge crates of rum courtesy of Alys'Culdil'Baranlote, JeanieBeanie33, and yaminy-grint4eva.  
  
Jack looks like he's in heaven: Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
  
Everybody sighs.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: And thats it.  
  
Jack: Leans towards Will and Legolas. I'm actually very surprised one of you too didn't win. Sorry mates.  
  
Everybody is glaring at Jack: What?  
  
Everybody starts to advance towards him as Jack nervously begins to back up.  
  
Jack: Hey mates it was one poll  
  
Everybody still glaring.  
  
Jack glances over at authoress: Why are just standing there. Can't you give me a hand.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: I'm not getting involved in this I have a story to write.  
  
Will: I think its time for a little mutiny Jack.  
  
Jack sighs: Not again.  
  
TBC  
  
Chapter 4  
Moria  
  
Harry cautiously made his way into the mines. As he did though an awful stench hit his nose. And they all stared in horror at the bodies that littered the floor. But the stench of the rotting bodies was not the only thing that filled his nose. Did he also smell gunpowder?  
  
Then he realized his fear was true as he looked down at one of the bodies which had a bullethole right through his head.  
  
He gripped Jasmine's sleeve and she put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He had never seen so many dead bodies in his life.  
  
We shouldn't subject Harry to this, she said sternly, We should make for the Gap of Rohan.  
  
I agree, Boromir said at her side, We shouldn't have even come here at all.  
  
I think we should keep going. The kid should get used to death. I get the feeling he's going to be seeing a lot more of it. Jack said from the sidelines.  
  
Are you crazy? Jasmine said almost angrily. I think its apparent that something killed all these dwarves and won't think twice to do the same thing to us.  
  
he said softly.  
  
He's lost it, Pippin whispered softly.  
  
They are right, Gandalf said, Let us leave this country in as quick fashion as possible.  
  
But there was a cry of alarm and Harry could see that Frodo was being carried off by a large tentacle of some kind. And he watched as the hobbits desperately tried to release him but suddenly several more appeared and knocked them away the other tentacle lifting Frodo high above the ground.  
  
He desperately watched as Jasmine, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir tried to release Frodo from the monster that lay within the lake. Aragorn and Boromir were chopping away desperatey but it seemed everytime they would chop one away another would pop out and catch Frodo before he fell. But finally Frodo fell into the open arms of Boromir and they all began to retreat into the mines.  
  
Into the mines, Into the mines! Gandalf called out. And everybody ran in as fast as they could as the entrance caved in on them.  
  
Harry clawed his way through the dark until a bright light shone from Gandalf's staff giving them light to see faintly what was in front of them. We now have only one choice, Gandalf said solemnly, We must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard. There are worst things than orcs that exist in the dark places of the world.  
  
And then they began the four day trek through Moria.  
  
The Fellowship was silent as they tread through Moria. They were that way only in fear of being found by the enemy that they were wishing to avoid.  
  
Legolas had spent the whole journey in a sort of aggravation. It was bad enough having a dwarf travel with them but the pirate was beginning to drive him crazy. He kept defying authority and getting into arguments. It made Legolas think that he was only there to fight his greatest enemy and that was it. He made it seem like he didn't care at all what they were fighting for. And then he was always trying to be close to his sister which to Legolas was way out of line. But Jasmine didn't seem to notice as she was too busy caring for young Harry.  
  
He looked behind them though as Aragorn came up behind. Every now and then he would go back and see if Sirius or Remus were following them but every single time he came back alone.  
  
Any sign of them? Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head disappointed, We should have never left him.  
  
You forget my friend they are from the future and even though we may not know where we are headed next maybe they do.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend, How are you holding up?  
  
Legolas smiled, Fine as always but I think I am becoming agitated with this Jack character.  
  
Aragorn sighed, I think we all are. How about his companion? The one who resembles you?  
  
He seems fine, but always uptight as if he is reluctant and new to all this.  
  
Then they came to a stop as they came to a three way fork in the road. Gandalf looked from one tunnel to another confused. I have no memory of this place.  
  
Looks like we are stuck once again, Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Pippin sighed. They had been waiting a little over an hour now and still Gandalf had not remembered. he whispered, I'm hungry.  
  
Your always hungry, Sam said annoyedly.  
  
Well I'm not used to having supper or food only twice a day.  
  
You sound like my friend Ron, Harry said from the sidelines.  
  
You must miss them, Merry said, Cause I know I wouldn't be able to last very long without Pip here.  
  
Thats right because Merry is all brawn and no brain, while I on the other hand am all brain and and some brawn.  
  
You wish, Sam said.  
  
They all laughed quietly at the comment.  
  
Actually being without my friends was easier when Sirus and Remus were here.  
  
Don't worry I'm sure they are okay, Sam said comfortingly.  
  
I don't have any doubt that they aren't, but still I wish they were here.  
  
There was a silence between them. But they could hear the soft muttering of Gandalf talking to Frodo.  
  
Harry heard Frodo say to Gandalf, I wished that the ring had never come to me I wished that his had never happened.  
  
So do all who come to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to you.  
  
Harry smiled. Sometimes Gandalf reminded him a lot of Dumbledore with his advice and wisdom. But Harry knew whre Fordo was coming from. Everyday he wished that he wasn't the boy who lived and that Voldmort had never killed all of those wizards. And he always wished taht he wasn't the one that would have to destroy him or the whole world would perish.  
  
Suddenly he heard the Fellowship give a sigh of relief. It seemed that Gandalf had figured out which way to go. He slowly got up and descended once again into the darkness of Moria.  
  
As they walked down the steps Harry stared in awe at the sight that met them at the bottom. It was the dwarf city of Dwanadalf. The pillars that supported this city were more than a thousand feet high. But the glory of the city was covered once again with dwarf corpses.  
  
Then everybody turned as Gimli gave a cry and headed in the direction of an open doorway. In this room was corpses galore with a single tomb in the middle which was illuminated in a beam of light. At the sight of this tomb Gimli's heart filled with sadness and bent down in sadness in front of the tomb.  
  
Here lies Balin son of Fundin. Lord of Moria, Gandalf said translating the dwarvish runes on the tomb, He is dead then.  
  
It is as we feared, Jasmine softly.  
  
Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and stick and proceeded to pick up a tattered book which lay in the grasp of a dead dwarf.  
  
We should keep going, Legolas whispered to Aragorn and Jasmine, We can not linger. They both nodded their heads in agreement as Gandalf proceeded to read from the book.  
  
We have barred the gates but can not hold them for long. The men that are with them hold weapons that spout fire and death in a single moment.  
  
Jack muttered.  
  
Drums beat in the deep. We can not get out. We can not get out. and then Gandalf paused a moment before saying the last line, They are coming.  
  
Then everybody jumped as a crash and a clatter ran through the entire room. Gandalf turned to stare at Pippin who cringed as the entire body of the dwarf he had been touching fell into the well behind him causing more racket then before. And then the bucket from the well proceeded to follow it as well giving one more big clang before the racket finally went silent.  
  
After a few tense minutes everybody gave a sigh of relief that the noise had not been heard. And then they all glared at Pippin.  
  
Fool of a Took! Why don't you throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity! Gandalf scolded causing Pippin to cringe at every word.  
  
But then the heard a soft boom boom boom of the drums and everybody's heart began to race. They had been discovered!  
  
And in the very faint distant they could here ho ho ho ho ho ho!  
  
Oh no, Will said, The pirates are here as well.  
  
If we fight we can overcome them.  
  
There's only one problem with that mate, Jack said, These pirates kind of don't die.  
  
Immortal pirates. That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard. Boromir said.  
  
Well your going to believe it when they come through those doors with a thousand of those orc things.  
  
Speaking of which we should probably secure those doors, Jasmine said rushing forward with Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas. Boromir just barely dodged a couple of arrows coming his way.  
  
Then as they closed the doors he muttered, They have a cave troll and there is no sign of the pirates.  
  
But even that did not calm the racing hearts within that room. Here was their first big challenge of this quest. And failure was not an option.  
  
TBC  
Please Please Please Review.  
  
Pippin: What you're stoppin the story there!  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Yes its called a cliffhanger.  
  
Pippin: Well I don't like when you do cliffhangers.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Well sorry but the reviewers do thank you. And now what I wanted to say. Since I nearly killed myself trying to keep you guys from killing Jack because of the stupid poll I've decided to start another one. The reviewers will tell us who their favorite character is and whoever gets the most votes I will tell the story from their POV in the beginning of the next chapter okay.  
  
All: Agreed.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Alright now reviewers tell us who your favorite character is in this story! And if you have anymore poll ideas those are appreciated as well. Please Please do it so these guys will leave me alone and I can write the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The Really Big Fellow ship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Well four reviews have come in so far and looks like Aragorn, Remus, and Gimli are in the lead so far.  
  
Jack: What? You mean I have not even gotten a vote yet?  
  
Everybody glares  
  
Jack: I mean.......Yeah! I havn't gotten any votes yet!  
  
(1 vote later)  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Well looks like Will and Legolas have joined the other three for the first place spot.  
  
Frodo: Wait if there was only one review then how can two more people be nominated.  
  
Ob1MegOb1: She couldn't make up her mind on who she wanted.  
  
All except the leaders: Thats not fair.  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Okay this is getting rediculous. No new reviews are coming in and we have five people in first people. I'm going to write the next chapter and extend this poll longer until there is a definite winner.  
  
All: But, but, but  
  
Ob1MegOb1: No buts I'm continuing on with the next chapter now.  
  
Everybody frowns.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Frodo's heart was racing. He gripped Sting in his hand, the blue blade glowing in the darkness of the tomb. He looked at each person that was standing there with him gripping their weapons in fear of what may come through those doors. Harry looked the most scared among them. He gripped a small sword in one hand and what looked like his wand in the other.  
  
The banging on the door was increasing and the orcs that lay on the other side were beginning to break through. Frodo watched as a small hole was made in the door and he saw Jasmine and Legolas skillfully shoot two arrows through that small hole.  
  
Then suddenly they burst through the doors in a wave and everybody rushed forward to meet them. Frodo wasn't even sure what he was doing. It seemed like he wasn't even controlling Sting. It felt like it was controlling him and causing to stab all these orcs to their death.  
  
Frodo watched as young Harry was knocked to the ground and and orc stood over him ready to kill. Frodo rushed forward stabbed him all the way through. Harry smiled up at him gratefully and quickly got to his feet. But his smile disappeared quickly a roar filled the tomb. They all looked up terrified as the cave troll crashed through the entryway. The leash that held the beast dragging behind him. Legolas quickly notched two arrows to his bow and fired on the beast but the arrows seemed to have no effect on the humongous creature.  
  
Frodo lost sight of Harry as Merry and Pippin helped direct him through the crowd and into a sheltered spot. He watched them with their swords at the ready and the grim but terrified looks on their faces did not remind him at all of the young joyful Hobbits he had known. He watched everybody battle on as the orcs steadily decreased in number, but the troll was still a problem.  
  
He watched terrified as Sam was almost trampled by the troll but Aragorn and Boromir had grabbed hold of the leash that dragged behind it and pulled it away from Sam, and allowed him to escape.  
  
Frodo sighed gripping his shirt where the ring lay. Whenever it was in the prescence of evil it seemed to become even more of a burden then before. And it was in situations like these that he was most tempted to place the ring upon his finger.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted though as the cave stormed over in the direction of where they stood hidden. It brought down its enormous club into the ground and Frodo was split up from Merry and Pippin. Frodo quickly hid behind a pillar as the cave troll continued to search for him.  
  
Harry looked up to see his friend being attacked by the troll. he yelled but the spell seemed to bounce off the troll and instead of being intent on Frodo he was now intent on destroying him. _I guess troll are resistant to spells here. Great._  
  
He only stared up at the troll in horror but suddenly the troll threw his head back and Harry was surprised to see Merry and Pippin on the back of the trolls head. Merry was thrown immediately from the troll but Pippin was able to hang on.  
  
Everybody jumped though as a bang filled the air and they all saw Frodo slump against the wall at the hands of two men. One was short and stocky and grungy looking. While the other looked grungy as well but tall and skinny. And without even thinking Jasmine and Aragorn charged forward and pinned them against the wall. While Pippin managed to throw the troll's head back and give Legolas the perfect opportunity to shoot the troll through the neck. And everybody backed away as the troll fell dead on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile Sam rushed over to Frodo to find him unconscious on the floor. Mr. Frodo! he said shaking him. He hadn't even noticed the dark gunshout mark on the hobbits chest. And yet the hobbit slowly woke up and carefully got up. He's alright, he called over to the others.  
  
Thats impossible, Will murmured, How could you have survived being shot in the chest?  
  
Thats what we would like to know, the short stocky pirate retorted. Then Frodo revealed the beautiful mithril shirt that he wore underneath his shirt.  
  
Mithril. You are full of surprises Master Baggins, Gimli said. Everybody sighed with relief. Bless Mr. Bilbo! Sam said while examining the shirt.  
  
Jasmine proceeded though to glare at the pirate and held her dagger to his throat, Who are you working for? And please don't lie.  
  
They work for Barbossa, Jack said in the background.  
  
You know them? Aragorn said.  
  
Yes. Their names are Pintel and Ragetti, and they work for my greatest enemy.  
  
How the bloody hell are ye still alive, Pintel retorted, Ye should be dead.  
  
Everybody stared at Jack confused. If they were confused about who he was now they were even more confused now.  
  
Well when you left me on that little spit of island ye fergot one very important thing. I'm captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
There was suddenly a click and Jasmine's heart stopped as something was held to her head.  
  
Well we won't be making that mistake again, another pirate said coming out of the shadows. He held the look of the devil on his face and his eyes were filled with evil. Now miss if ye will release them I promise you won't end up like yer friend over there, he said pointing to Frodo.  
  
But he didn't die, Jasmine said strongly.  
  
Yes but you don't have any shiny armor on your head so I suggest you let them go.  
  
Slowly Jasmine released Pintel from her grip and Aragorn proceeded to release Ragetti.  
  
Then Barbossa dropped the gun from her head but in one swift moment pulled out his sword and stabbed her in the shoulder. Jasmine stared in shock at the stab wound in her shoulder and then she slumped to the ground as Aragorn caught her. Legolas gave a cry and ran over to his sister.  
  
Didn't you know its bad luck to have women on a quest, Barbossa said grinning.  
  
You bastard! Jack said rushing forward, Ye know your quarrel is with me!  
  
Yes but that quarrel ain't happenin yet, he said backing away, Our paths will cross again. And that time there will be no miraculous return for Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack tried to lunge toward him but Legolas and Will held him back, He's not worth it. As you always tell me. We must wait for the opportune moment.  
  
But Jack didn't seem moved by his words. But by then Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti had disappeared into the shadows. And then the boom boom of the drums could be heard again.  
  
Gandalf began but Jasmine stood up with the help of Legolas.  
  
Don't worry I'm fine.  
  
Alright then let us make for the bridge of Khazad-Dun.  
  
Jasmine's heart was racing and her shoulder was throbbing. She knew she had said she was fine for right now but she didn't know about later. She had to get occasional help from Legolas but she could basically run on her own. She tried to keep close to Harry who still seemed shaken by everything that had happened in this place. But that seemed pointeless right now as orcs were pouring out of the ceiliing and walls. And even though every single one of the fellowship was capable of fighting they were still greatly outnumbered.  
  
Finally they were forced to a stop as orcs completely surrounded them. But just as the orcs were finally going to attack there came a loud rumble and a light appeared at the far side of the room. Jasmine saw the orcs suddenly retreat as in fear. While everybody around quietly sighed with relief, Jasmine and some of the others didn't let relief flow through them yet. What could be so great and terrible to scare these orcs away?  
  
What is this new devilry? Boromir asked Gandalf.  
  
Who cares if this is devilry or not. This devilry just saved our lives, Jack said smiling.  
  
I think it just inadvertantly saved our lives, Harry said speaking for the first time since the battle began.  
  
The look on Gandalf's face confirmed what Harry said was true, This devilry is more dangerous than the thousands of foes that had surrounded us minutes ago. For this enemy is a Balrog. A demon of the shadow world.  
  
Jasmine's heart raced. A Balrog? Of all things to run into. There was no way to defeat this enemy with any craft that they possessed except for maybe Gandalf.  
  
This foe is beyond any of you, Gandalf said softly. Then he yelled, and they retreated into the darkness.  
  
As the came to the path that led to the bridge Jack and Boromir almost fell into the impending darkness below the bridge. But Will and Legolas just managed to pull them back in time before they fell.  
  
Gandalf held Aragorn back as the others retreated towards the bridge, Lead them on Aragorn, he said commandingly. Aragorn stared at him confused unsure of what to do.  
  
Do as your told! Swords are of no more use here!  
  
As the fellowship clamebered down the long staircase they came to a sudden halt as apart of the bridge had been broken away. Legolas and Jasmine were the first to leap over the gap. Then they both beckoned to Gandalf to jump next in which he did. And Merry and Pippin were preparing to jump when arrows skidded at their feet. Legolas in less then a second turned around, notched an arrow and killed the orc several feet above. And then notched yet another arow and fired once again. Boromir quickly grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across just as more of the bridge broke away.  
  
Aragorn muttered quickly grabbing him and hurling him across the other side. Then Will and Jack quickly grabbed Gimli and Harry and jumped across as more of the bridge broke away. Aragorn and Frodo just managed to avoid falling as the bridge broke away under them. But as they got up they realized that it was now to far to jump the distance. And their fears increased as a giant chunk of rock came down and smashed on the other side of the bridge causing it to teeter dangerously. Frodo and Aragorn quickly balanced their weight. Lean back, Aragorn directed and the block of stone straightened up. Lean forward now, Aragorn directed once again and then they slid into the grateful arms of their comrades. Then quickly ran down the rest of the way and finally came to the bridge.  
  
Quickly across the bridge. Fly! Gandalf commanded as the Balrog formed. Harry had never seen anything so terrifying in his life. And he had seen many terrifying things in his life. He had encountered a Basilisk, the dementors, and even Lord Voldemort himself but even those things were not as scary as this. The Balrog would have been described as the devil on earth. He was completely shrouded in darkness and flame and now he knew why Gandalf had despaired at the sight of it.  
  
Quickly everyone made it across the bridge except for Gandalf who turned around half away. You shall not pass! he commanded his voice echoing in the deep.  
  
Frodo screamed out to him but Gandalf stood out on that bridge.  
  
And then Gandalf brought down his staff and bridge crumbled underneath the Balrog and it disappeared into the darkness. But it managed to use its whip and grab ahold of Gandalf and pull him down so that he was holding on by his fingertips. Frodo began to run out and help his friend but Boromir rushed forward and held him back.  
  
Harry was suddenly reminded of when Sirius had almost been taken away from him. He had been falling. Harry ran out to get him. Remus was holding him back. They fell into darkness and then....... they came here.  
  
Frodo continuously screamed for him but Gandalf only looked at them and said, Fly you fools, And then he disappeared into the darkness. And then Gandalf the Grey was no more.  
  
TBC  
Please Please Please Review  
  
All staring in stunned silence  
  
Ob1MegOb1: Wow they are actually quiet and not being bothersome so I'm going to make this quick. I did extend the poll longer so keep giving your votes. Since this is taking so long I decided that the first character to reach three votes will win. So keep reading and reviewing and voting. And just as a warning it may be taking me longer to write my chapters because I start school tomorrow. So if it takes me awhile to get my chapters written just be patient and I'll try to get them finished as quickly as possible. So keep reading an reviewing!  
  
Everybody else still in stunned silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The Really Big Fellowship of the Ring

Ob1MegOb1

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I just started school and with the Olympics going on I've been busy but before I start the next chapter I need to make a few announcements.

First of all it has come to my attention that for some reviewers it is confusing having the pirates there considering Sauron didn't know they were there. I've thought about it and its true and here's my explanation for it. Remember how the wizards know everything about the past. Well Voldemort told Sauron where the Fellowship was and they sent the pirates there to take out Frodo. I hope that now makes more sense.

And also I've had some complaints about the Jasmine character. The reason I put her in is because I wanted a heroine in this story. I don't care that if back then they didn't bring women on journeys like this. I want a strong female character in this story. And don't worry I'm not trying to discredit Eowyn. In fact if the story goes well I may have them fighting side by side at the end of the story. But for now she is staying!

Alright now lets continue on with the story. But first the continuation of the mini story.

Ob1MegOb1: Alright thats it the vote is off!

All: NO!

ObMegOb1: Yes! I have had it. You all are going to kill yourselves over a stupid poll so thats it.

Everybody frowns.

Ob1MegOb1: Stop you all are acting so immature its sickening.

Pippin: Then again not all of us are here.

Jack: Yeh where's Harry?

Remus: He's at school.

Jack: School? What the bloody hell is school?

Ob1MegOb1: Just be glad you don't have to go through it.

Pippin: Hey thats where you've been all week hasn't it?

Ob1MegOb1: Yes unfortunately.

Remus: You know school is probably the most important thing right now for these two.

Ob1MegOb1: But wait doesn't school for Harry in September.

Sirius: He wanted to spend some time with Ron and Hermione before school started.

Ob1MegOb1: Oh. Well anyway lets continue on with the story. If I remember correctly Gandalf had just fallen into flame and shadow.

Chapter 6

As the Fellowship exited the darkness of Moria a sense of sudden doom had fallen on the group. Sam slowly sat down on a rock hand on his head while Merry comforted Pippin who had lain on the ground in sadness. Remembering that the last words Gandalf had said to him were out of anger. Jasmine sat with her brother gripping his hand in support and Legolas was surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek. Then he hugged her in support. Gandalf had held a special place in all of their hearts. Even Harry had tears in his eyes at the lost of their leader. But unlike everybody else he had no one to comfort him.

The only ones that didn't show any emotion at losing their leader were Aragorn and Jack. Aragorn was cleaning his sword along with Jack as well.

"Legolas, Boromir, Jasmine, Gimli, get them up." Jasmine barely even heard Aragorn's words. She was dreary from her wound and her sadness for Gandalf wasn't helping. She tried to get up but feel to the ground. She was very dizzy. She felt Legolas at her side, but the dizziness wasn't subsiding.

Everybody was suddenly there at her side. Her eyesight was going in and out. She had never felt like this before. Before she passed out she saw Harry and Frodo's worried faces above hers the pain of Gandalf's passing still evident on their faces.

Legolas caught Jasmine as she slumped into his arms and passed out. "She needs help now," Legolas said quickly.

"Here," Jack said removing the headband around her head, "Use this to slow the bleeding."

"Thank you," Legolas said quickly.

"We'll make for the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn said, "Legolas will you be able to carry her and keep up at run."

"Of course," Legolas said gently cradling his sister in his arms. He looked down at her. She was so pale and almost weak. He had never seen her like this before. Considering she was the strongest person he had known his entire life.

The Fellowhsip slowly began to run into the forests of Lorien.

As the entered the woods Harry felt a sense of wonder in them but also a weird paranoid feeling almost as if they weren't alone. Then he remembererd that within the forests of Lothlorien dwelled Galadriel Lady of the Light who ended up helping the Fellowship greatly.

"Stay close," Gimli said gesturing to the Hobbits, him, and Jack and Will, "They say an echantress lives in these woods. An elf witch. Of great power."

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't care about elf witches, orcs, or any of these things. He only cared about finding Barbossa and wreaking his revenge on him.

Harry trudged beside Legolas. He was once again not happy with Jacks attitude. He didn't seem to care about anything that these people were fighting for. He was once again thinking only himself. He had to come to a sudden stop though as Frodo stopped for some reason. He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Frodo looked around as if confused for a few moments before answering , "Yes I'm fine."

"Well," Jack said mockingly, "If this witch is so all powerful how come she hasn't killed us yet or tried to ensnare us with trickery."

"I don't know," Gimli replied, "But this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

He was cut short though as an arrow appeared several inches from his face. The rest of the Fellowhship stared up in fear as elves appeared out nowhere. Harry stuck closer to Legolas who gripped Jasmine in his grasp.

"A dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." A tall blonde elf replied.

Gimli grunted in annoyance.

Nightime had fallen upon the forest and Aragorn had become the leader of the Fellowship speaking to the leader of the elves in rapid elvish. Legolas gently lay Jasmine down next to Harry, "Watch over her for me please," he said quietly.

"Sure," Harry said taking Jasmine's hand in his and rubbing it gently. Legolas smiled in gratitude and walked off on his own for awhile. Harry could see the pain in his eyes. He was worried for his sister.

He scooted over as Frodo sat down next to him. "How is she?"

Harry shook his head," I don't know. She needs care now. Us waiting here is not helping her."

Frodo suddenly looked downcast, "Its my fault."

Harry stared at him, "Whats your fault?"

"Everything. Gandalf's death, Jasmine getting hurt they are all my fault."

"You didn't ask for the ring to come to you."

"But I chose to go through Moria. Despite your warnings, Boromir's warnings, and Gandalf's anxiety."

Harry stared at Frodo for a while but then an uncomfortable silence came between them.

Then they turned as two more elves appeared they spoke to the main elf who nodded his head in agreement to something and Aragorn suddenly looked surprised.

"What do you think he said?" Harry asked but his own question was answered as two figures came out of the shadow of the woods following the elves. Harry's face brightened at the sight of these two individuals. "Sirius!" he yelled getting up and rushing towards his godfather. Sirius smiled broadly at the sight of his godson alive and well. They met in a hard embrace.

"Thank god you are okay," Sirus said tears in his eyes.

"I knew you would find us," Harry said smiling.

"You were rather difficult to find," Remus said, "Trying to get over that gaping hole on the bridge of Khazadun was rather difficult."

"You followed us through Moria?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry we remained out of sight and never encountered any trouble."

Harry's eyes became downcast, "While we experienced plenty of trouble on our own. We've lost Gandalf." Sirius's face became downcast as well, "We know."

"And Jasmine may be dying," Harry said gesturing toward her. And Sirius's face suddenly turned to one of compassion as he saw the weak elf laying there next to Frodo. "And Aragorn is trying to get us somewhere safe so we can help her."

"And Frodo how is he holding up," Sirius said.

Frodo's head shot up at the comment. He had become very wary of the Fellowship's every since they had left Moria. The only people he did trust were Harry and Sam.

"He's fine right now," Harry answered, "He's looking after Jasmine right now.

Sirius stared down at the beautiful woman who lay against the wall. Her face was extremely pale. Legolas came over and gently gripped her hand, "She's getting colder, she's not going to last much longer." He went over to Aragorn with a look of great sadness in his eyes. If they didn't get Jasmine help soon she was going to die.

Please Please Please Please Review!

Jack: Boy for wanting the character of Jasmine to be strong your sure making her seem weak right now.

Jasmine: Hey the fact that I'm lasting this long proves how strong I am.

Jack: Your brother's a stick though. He's too emotionally uptight. Just like his look alike counterpart.

Jasmine: How dare you! He's probably more emotional then you he just chooses not to show it.

Jack: Sure sure

Ob1MegOb1: Now thats enough. What is it with you two? Now if you will excuse me I'm going to write some more before school starts again.

Jack: Theres that school subject again!

Ob1MegOb1: Jack just shut up!


	7. Chapter 7

The Really Big Fellowship of the Ring

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 7

Pippin couldn't help but stifle a yawn as he sat next to Merry. They had been sitting there for an hour. And it was a relief to finally be sitting but once again he was tired, hungry, and his heart was heavy. He still couldn't help remembering the last words Gandalf had said to him. They had been out of anger and frustration. And then because of Pippin's foolishness, Gandalf was dead.

He looked over to see Aragorn arguing or negotiating with the head of this group of elves. They were being reluctant of letting them go further because of Frodo carrying the ring. But how could they turn them away when one of their own kind was dying. Several times Pippin had gone over with Frodo, Harry, and Sam to watch over Jasmine.

She kept getting paler, but her breathing still seemed good and steady. She was turning out to be a lot stronger than what everybody had thought. They all turned around as the elf named Haldir came forward. "You may follow me."

Legolas's face filled with relief as he slowly picked up his sister and proceeded to carry her once again. He came up next to Aragorn.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"No thanks is needed when I'm helping my two best friends," he said back putting his hand on Legolas's shoulder for comfort.

Jack and Will slowly got up and joned the group. Jack was till upset at allowing Barbossa to get away so easily but like Barbossa had said they would meet again. Only this time Jack would meet him alone, and he would defeat him.

As they traveled through the forests Harry was feeling a mix of emotions. He was happy and sad. Happy to finally have his godfather back safe and sound, but his heart still felt sad at the loss of Gandalf and he hoped that sadness would not increase with another loss. But something was beginning to bug him. Sirius seemed to be more laxed about protecting Harry. He still remained around him but he didn't seem as concerned about his well being as before. It was the same with Remus as well. What was going on?

Then he watched in awe as they came to the most beautiful city he had ever seen. The city was almost built into the trees. And they climbed many winding staircases to finally reach their destination. The city seemed to glow but where the light was comng from Harry wasn't sure.

And as they stood there it seemed like the room suddenly became brighter and Harry was momentarily blinded as he watched a beautiful elf accompanied by another slowly make their way down the stairs.

They stood before them some bowed and some stood there unsure of what to do. Harry did a small bow for the Lady. For he knew an elf of this beauty could only be Galadriel Lady of the Light.

She scanned the group as the elf Harry assumed was Celeborn spoke, "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is lost."

The looks on the Fellowship's faces held a no duh look according to Harry. Their secrecy had been blown once Harry found out that Voldemort was here. As long as the wizards knew the future they would always be a step ahead of them.

_The future can not be read like a map._ A voice said in Harry's head. Harry looked around to see who had spoken. But nobody had turned or even reacted to the voice. Then he looked at Galadriel and she was staring right at him. _Maybe with you three here the future may be untold to these intruders._

Was she reading his mind? The books he had read hadn't said anything about Galadriel having mind reading abilities.

"Eight are here yet nine there were that set out from Rivendell," Celeborn continued, "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him."

Aragorn looked up to meet Galadriel's gaze. _Gandalf the Grey did not cross the borders of this land?_ Aragorn looked slightly surprised but he nodded his head in agreement.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said aloud.

"I guess you would if you decided to fight this big creature that was filled dust and flame," Jack said almost too sarcastically.

_You may think you can act almighty in front of this group. _Jack jumped and looked around him confused. "What did you say?" he said aloud.

"Nobody said anything," Pippin commented beside him.

"No I heard her speak," Jack said pointing an accusing finger at Galadriel. Merry and Pippin gave each other a he's losing it look.

Jack looked confused. _But in front of me you truly show how weak you are. You care nothing about this group. You only think of yourself._

Jack stared up at her almost glaring. What right did this elf have sneaking around reading his thoughts? He looked over at Will who seemed just as confused. She said something as well also. He would have to confront him about that later.

But Galadriel took a shorter time allowing them to stay here then Haldir had but who cared? As long as they got to sleep at least a little bit they would all feel a little bit better.

Galadriel immediatley took Jasmine and Legolas aside so that Jasmine could be treated. Harry followed behind his godfather as they made their way to where they were going to stay for the night.

As the Fellowship began to turn in for the night a voice filled the city. The voice sounded like one of an angel. It caused all of them to stop for a minute and listen to the voice. Even if they didn't know what it was saying.

Aragorn looked up as Legolas made his way over to the camp. He had changed into different clothes. Clothes that made him look more like the prince he really was. His face seemed more relieved like a burden had been lifted.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked.

"She'll be fine. Hopefully she'll be ready leave in the morning."

Aragorn puased for moment, "Do you think she sould stay here instead of going on with us?"

Legolas smiled, "I considered it but I know that even if I forbade her to go she would follow us anyway."

Aragorn smiled, "Thats true."

As the hobbits sat around listening as Harry sat down and joined them.

"What do you think they are saying?" Harry asked.

"Its a lament for Gandalf," Legolas said softly.

"What are they saying about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the pain is still too near." And in that moment Legolas adressed a thought that had been in everybodys mind.

Sam said,"But I'm sure they don't say anything about his fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were the finest rockets you every saw. They were bright and beautiful. I'm sorry you nevery saw them. You would have truly enjoyed them at your age," Sam said solemnly. Tears seemed to come all the hobbits eyes at the rememberance of that day. Those rockets that sprouted colors of blue and green. How the thunder would be followed by silver showers. Just like a rain of pretty flowers. But of course they knew this lament didn't do him any justice at all.

"They were so beautiful," Frodo said softly," And to think we only saw them a short while ago."

"Yeah," Merry and Pippin said togehter. Remembering back to that day at the party. Setting off that rocket and once again getting into trouble with Gandalf.

Will was walking around when he came to Jack sitting down staring into the distance. "You should get some rest," Will said, "Aragorn said these borders are well guarded."

"I will not find rest here," Jack said, "I don't sleep that well anyway. My dreams have continued for ten years now. I don't wish witness my best friends betrayal anymore."

Will looked at him confused, "Do you mean my father?"

Jack sighed, "You should get some rest as well. You'll need it more then me."

"Jack please," Will pleaded, "I want to know about my father. Whether good or bad."

"You father was a good man and pirate. But like any pirate he gave in to temptation and it destroyed him."

Will paused, "You know Galadriel said something interesting to me in my mind. That although my father is gone. There will be one who shall be my father in so many ways. Because he was my father's best friend. And even though he doesn't always show it. He is very much my father."

Jack sighed. "You want to know something about your father alright. The day I found out he was going to have a son I couldn't be more happy for him. The day you were born was the probably the happiest day for all of us."

Will looked confused, "You were there the day I was born."

"Yeh. I held you in my arms. This bundle of joy. That someday would become this emotional figure before me." Jack eyes suddenly filled with tears. "But because of who your father was he couldn't be with you. So he left you and your mother for your safety. So whatever people say about Bill abandoning you is a lie because the last thing he would have down is abandon you and your mother. The very last thing."

Will sighed, "I can still see some images of him. I can here his voice kind of."

Jack smiled, "He used to sing pirates songs to help get you to sleep. And it would drive your mother crazy."

Will smiled, "I also rememeber somebody else there. His hair was short, but he still had the kohl around his eyes and the golden teeth he has now."

Jack looked surprised, "You remember me?"

Will nodded, "I don't remember much because they are probably my first memories but I do remember them."

Jack smiled, "You had better get some sleep who knows when we'll get another night to sleep this long."

Will only stared at Jack a little longer before making his way back to the camp. It felt weird seeing Jack get emotional like that. He was glad that Galadriel had pointed that Jack was the father figure Will was searching for. (I know this sounds kind of weird but its the best I can do.) Because even though he was a little rough around the edges he knew Jack was a good man like his father.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. Then he awoke to the searing pain of his scar. He was happy about something, but about what Harry wasn't sure. He was happy though.

He turned though as he saw Frodo get up from his bed and walk farther into the city. Where was he going? Softly Harry followed him. He tried to follow as quietly as he could not wishing Frodo to hear him.

Then he saw who it was Frodo was following. It was Galadriel. She was treading towards a bowl shaped container. She then grabbed a pitcher and proceeded to pour water into the bowl. At that point she had noticed Frodo following her.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked him. When Frodo didn't answer though her gaze turned to Harry.

"Will you look into the mirror as well?"

Frodo turned around surprised to see Harry standing there.

"What will we see?" Harry asked.

Galadriel smiled, "Even the wisest can not tell for the mirror shows many things. The past the present, and somethings that have not yet come to pass." And as Harry and Frodo looked in together they were shocked by what they saw.

Please Please Please Review!

Also I would like to give congratulations to all the swimmers who competed in the Olympics and won medals of any color. Especially to my two favorite swimmers Michael Phelps and Ian Thorpe. Yeah I know I'm American going for an Australian but he is a very good swimmer. But I believe that the Australians have a friendly competition with each other the last few Olympics and I support that completely! And too all the Americans and Australians thanks for being good sports this Olympics and giving a good hearted competition between the two of us. May that friendly rivalry continue for many Olympics to come. So KUDOS to all you swimmers out there and see ya in 2008! Especially Michael "The Pool Prince" Phelps and the Thorpedo. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The Really Big Fellowship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Fire and flame. Orcs everywhere. Cries of pain and suffering. Harry stared as he saw himself sobbing and cradling the body of Sirius in his arms. While Frodo watched his homeland being destroyed. As they took the Hobbits away in chains. But amidst this terror and destruction there was light. Harry couldn't believe it when he saw Sirius hugging Jasmine tightly and then they met in a kiss? And Frodo watched as several armies shout in triumph and he saw Merry and Pippin's tearstained faces as they cheered. But then their faces turned to one of horror as something happened and then they began to weep as in sadness. And then their picture was overtaken by the eye, and Frodo gasped in horror and fell on the ground. While Harry stared into the eyes of Lord Voldemort laughing triumphantly. And Harry fell back as his scar seared with pain.  
  
I know what you two saw, Galadriel said seriously, For it is in my mind. It is the two possibilities of what may happen if you should fail. The world shall perish if you fail and evil will pervail. Or you shall be triumphant and everything will be engulfed in the light of peace.  
  
Harry's head was pounding. As was his heart. He was beginning to wonder if it was going to be worth it. He didn't live in this world.  
  
Then he suddenly noticed that Galadriel had locked eyes with Frodo. He watched nervously as Frodo held the ring towards Galadriel.  
  
Frodo what are you doing? Harry said rushing forward but then he stood horrified as Galadriel turned dark and it felt like a wave of dark energy hitting him.  
  
Instead of a Dark Lord you would have a queen. Dark, beautiful, and as treacherous as the sea. All shall love me and despair. And then she turned back to her normal self and she held a horrified look on her face. I pass the test. I shall diminish into the West and remain Galadriel.  
  
Harry looked confused between the two, Whats going on?  
  
I know what I must do, Frodo said a saddened look on his face, But I am afraid to do it.  
  
Do what?! Harry demanded, What are talking about?  
  
Galadriel only smiled at the both of them, Even the smallest person can change the course of the future. And then she departed.  
  
What is going on? Harry demanded.  
  
It doesn't concern you, Frodo said simply.  
  
Wrong. I saw things in that mirror that would affect me as well. My whole life could be changed by the events that come to pass. What did she tell you?  
  
Frodo only stared at him, I must do this alone.  
  
Harry stared at him horrified, But you can't! What happens when you feel the desire to put the ring on and nobody is there to stop you. Everything that we are fighting for will end there. I'm not about to let that happen.  
  
I'm sorry but this is my bruden not yours.  
  
It is everyones burden! Harry said, Because if you don't destroy it shall be everyones burden.  
  
Frodo only turned around and continued to walk back towards the camp. Harry didn't yell anything to him not wishing to get the rest of the Fellowship involved but he wasn't going to let Frodo go through this alone. No matter what.  
  
Pippin opened his eyes slowly and stared out at the bright morning. Merry was asleep beside him. In fact he was very surprised he was even up before.....anybody for that matter. But then he looked over to see he wasn't the only one awake. Sirius and Remus were over in the one corner talking to each other. He went over and listened to them form behind a tree.  
  
But what if they suspect? Remus said. He seemed very nervous about something.  
  
They don't, Sirius said irritably, Harry is falling for our act hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Pippin listened intently as the conversation continued.  
  
But what if he starts feeling the pain because we are around. He will suspect.  
  
Don't be a fool, he only feels it when our Lord is around, Sirius said irritably once again.  
  
Pippin was confused at what was going on.  
  
Remus began but he was sshed by Sirius.  
  
Then Pippin felt Sirius's strong hands pull him around.  
  
Well looks like we have ourselves a little spy, Sirus said.  
  
Whats going on? Pippin demanded, What are you two plotting?  
  
Oh don't worry halfling, in a few minutes you won't even remember waking up.  
  
Remus said shakily, They are starting to wake up.  
  
Sirius smiled down evily at Pippin. Pippin's heart began to pound as Sirius raised a wand at Pippin's head and muttered something. There was flash of light and then Pippin's world went black.  
  
Aragorn stretched as he slowly got up. His dreams had been troubled restless. The last few hours had taken a toll on everyone in the fellowship. But his dreams had been around his own future.  
  
You look troubled, a voice said behind him.  
  
He looked behind him surprised to see Jasmine standing there. She looked a little pale but otherwise she looked like she had never been hurt at all.  
  
You should be resting, Aragorn said as she sat beside him.  
  
You know I hate resting when others tell me too, and besides I got a full nights rest thats plenty more than I needed.  
  
Aragorn smiled. It had been his first smile ever since the days at Moria.  
  
So what are you thinking about? Jasmine asked.  
  
he said, A lot of what Elrond said to me before we left Rivendell.  
  
What did he say?  
  
The same thing I've heard since I was a small boy.  
  
Jasmine looked down and gripped his hand,The kings of Gondor have disappeared into darkness, their line forgotten. But everybody knows that if that line were to be reborn again the race of men would no longer be divided but united under one man's courage.  
  
Aragorn looked into her eyes. So warm and comforting. She was a women who was going against her role in life and was here fighting with all the men. He didn't even notice that they were leaning towards each other and then....  
  
Drink up me hearties yo ho! Jack yelled sitting up from the dream he had been having. The dream had been so wonderful. He hadn't been in this godforsaken place. He had had rum, women, and his ship. Then he saw the blur of two people sitting together and then herealized it was Jasmine and ARagorn. They were staring at him like he was crazy.  
  
he said quickly, Didn' mean to be interuptin' somethin'.  
  
Jasmine and Aragorn release hands and they both slowly got up.  
  
Don't worry Jack we were just getting ready to wake everybody up, Jasmine said quickly.  
  
Jack smiled, Sure ye were.  
  
He wasn't stupid he knew they were lying. He also an attraction when he saw one and these two were definitely attracted to each other. He went over and hit Wil on the shoulder.  
  
Wake up whelp, Jack said a little too loudly. Will stirred a little before finally waking up.  
  
Its delight already?  
  
Yeh amazin' how fast time goes.  
  
Will said grabbing his arm. Jack looked down at the young man who was so like his father.  
  
Thank you for last night. Jack was silent for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and pushing away Will's arm.  
  
Yeh well don' go expectin' it everyday or somethin'. Will only smiled at the comment.  
  
But the all turned as Merry said worriedly, Where's Pippin?  
  
TBC  
  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School is killing me right now so much that I barely have time to write. But I managed to get this chapter finished and I now have a week off so hopefull I can get a few more. Be patient and please stay with me. I really enjoy getting your reviews. So review, reveiw, review! Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

The Really Big Fellowship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1

Ob1MegOb1: Yeaaaah School is over I can finallly update!

Aragorn: Wait we are commentating again?

Ob1MegOb1: Sure why not. Just no more polls I don't think I could stand it.

Boromir: Well thank goodness I think we all want to knw what happens to Pippin. And what is up with Remus and Sirius?

Ob1MegOb1: You'll find out soon enough.

Sam: And look we got almost 60 reviews and you didn't even update for a long time.

Ob1MegOb1: Yeah I know school was really killing me this year and I couldn't update. But reaching the sixty review mark is very exciting and I thank all those people who did review.

Pippin: Hey what about me? Can I please find out what happened to me?

Harry: Hey everyone I'm back from school finally so what did I miss?

Sirius: Me and Remus went psycho and did something to Pippin. Nothing to horrible I hope?

Remus: Don't worry I don't think we. Our authoress is not that cruel is she?

Ob1MegOb1: Not she's not so lets find out what new surprises are in store.

Chapter 10

Over here! Jasmine called to the rest of the company who had been searching for Pippin. She had finally found on the far side of the city sprawled on the floor asleep. she said softly shaking him awake. Finally he stirred as everyone came running up.

Merry shook his head, Aw Pip you were sleepwalking again! Pippin said slowly getting up, What happened?We were hoping you could tell us, Aragorn said softly.

Well sorry my mind is a complete blank. All I remember is falling asleep last night everything is a blur.Like I said, Merry muttered, Hey I don't sleepwalk, Pippin said softly, You on the other hand...

They all turned as Haldir entered. The Lady Galadriel says that your transports out of the city are ready. You may leave whenever you choose.

Aragorn bowed in thanks, Thank your lady for all she has done.

Jasmine slowly got up, I guess we should prepare to leave.

Within the hour the Fellowship was completely packed and into the boats that would bear them from Lothlorien. Jasmine slowly rowed her boat stealing glances over at Aragorn as she did so. That morning was echoing in her mind. She should have known better. He loved Arwen and never would he love Jasmine more.

Hey ye wanna pick up the speed miss. We're kinda of behind.

Jasmine rolled her eyes in irritation, Why did I have to get the annoying pirate and his counterpart? she said irritably.

Hey unless you want your brother to find out about this morning you had better live with it.

Jasmine groaned, Do you make it a habit to be this annoying? Jack answered simply.

Jack please, Will said, You are annoying me as well.Yeh but I always annoy you. Your used to it.  
Mister Sparrow, Jasmine said turning around,If you could refrain from speaking it would be very much appreciated.

Jack just sat back annoyed. Jasmine on the other hand stole a look over at Aragorn's boat where Harry was with Sirius and Remus. Something didn't feel right about those two. She for some reason did not believe their story about following them through Moria. If they really knew the future they would not have wasted time in Moria they would have found another. She suddenly found herself not trusting either of them.

Nightfall swiftly came upon the Fellowship as they camped for the night. Jasmine stared out at the night as she stood watch for the hour. But she kept stealing glances at Harry who had speaking with Frodo for most of the time. Good she thought. At least he wasn't speaking to Sirius and Remus constantly.

So luv do you love him? Jack said plopping beside her.

I beg your pardon Mister Sparrow, Jasmine said annoyed.

Please luv call me Jack, he said mockingly.

Fine Jack, she said rolling her eyes.

And you know who I'm talking about I saw you two this morning. There was definitely a connection there.

Jasmine sighed, It makes not difference he loves someone else. She got up to leave him. It was Jack's turn to stand watch for awhile.

I'm sorry luv, he said softly.

She smiled, Thank you.Here Frodo, Harry said handing him some food.

I'm not hungry, he muttered.

Come on Frodo you've hardly eaten. Ever since you peered in that mirror you haven't eaten or slept. You can't afford to be this way Frodo.I don't feel like eating alright! Frodo said a little too sternly.

Harry shook his head, he said plopping the food down and walking away.

Jasmine called after him.

Just leave me alone! Harry said sitting down on a rock and staring across the river.

Leave him be, Aragorn said softly, He's been through enough.

Jasmine sighed, Aragorn we need to talk about this morning.

Aragorn sighed, Jasmine it was a mistake. I'm sorry that I led you to think something that will never happen. I love Arwen and I'm sorry.

Jasmine looked down, I just want to let you know something before we settle this. She sat down next to him, You knew me long before you met Arwen. We were close friends who loved doing things together. I loved you Aragorn. And I think you did as well, she said gripping his hand. But then you saw Arwen and everything changed. I was no longer important to you. Our friendship ended with one look and one kiss.Jasmine we are still friends, Aragorn said gently, No matter whom I love.You don't understand Aragorn, Jasmine said sighing, I just can't be your friend Aragorn. She then got up and laid down on her bedding for the night.

Jack said smiling.

Aragorn sighed annoyed, Keep your eyes on the river Sparrow.Hey I'm sorry to have interrupted your little spat but personally I give three cheers to the lady. At least she had the guts to tell ye how she really felt. That takes a lot believe me.

Aragorn only got up and made his way over to the other watch post where Boromir was. But it seemed only heated words would be shared that night. The ring should be taken to Gondor! From there we can strike hit Mordor with our full force.I would not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city! Aragorn retorted back.

What on earth is going on here? Jasmine said coming up behind him, Your are frighhtening the others with your yelling you two.Do you not agree that we should regroup somewhere so that the ring would be more safe?The only place I think the ring should go is Mordor and as for regrouping we need none. The smaller the group in Mordor the better.Its easy for you to say being an elf---

Suddenly a cry filled the air. It was a stifled cry for help. Frodo turned on his side and searched the entire where he had been sleeping. Harry's gone, he said.

So are Sirius and Remus, Legolas said running up to them, I see movement in the forest.

Jasmine quickly got up followed by everyone else, Somebody needs to stay here and watch the supplies.I'll do that, Sam said standing up.

Thank you Sam, Jasmine said running off into the woods everyone following behind her weapons cocked. She could just make out two shapes. She nodded her head to Aragorn and Legolas. And then they all attacked at the same moment. But several sprays of light shown out and they all ducked for cover except for Boromir who caught a spell in the chest. He fell down to the ground. Jasmine checked his pulse and was relieved to find him still alive. 

Remus! Sirius! Aragorn called out, Its us why are you firing on us.Aragorn! Jasmine! Harry's voice called out, Don't fight them they are dark wizards sent by Voldemort.

Jasmine stayed hidden. Are any of you good at vaulting weapons.He's got a mean sword throw, Jack said indicating to Will. Will looked up at him like he was crazy.

Alright well if you can make out the figures in the brush lets try to pin them with our weapons its better than trying to assault them right now.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Merry Pippin, Frodo whispered, You should try to stun them with your rock throwing. You two were the best rock throwers in the Shire.

They both nodded their heads solemnly. The assault began and by the end of it both of the assaultants were pinned and a little knocked out. But when the Fellowship approached them the were surprised to find two strangers there. And a very frightened Harry.

Are you okay, Jasmine said as Harry ran over to her.

Yeah I'm fine. These two are spies for Voldemort they were using a potion to disguise themselves as Sirius and Remus.

Jasmine raised her swords to their faces. The one looked back at her his gaze steady and his white hair gleaming in the moonlight. While the other was more chubby and shrank away in fear from her sword. Where are Remus and Sirius?S-s-some m-miles back. We stored them in a nearby cave, the cowardly one stuttered out.

Wormtail you little coward, the other muttered.

But Lucious she's threatening to kill us.Not for long, he muttered, Heed this warning Fellowship. New strangers from different times and places will you find on this road. But with them comes their enemies. And they will destory you. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and both of them were gone. 

There was a long silence before Jack made the comment, What the bloody hell just happened? Jasmine said, Do you think they really hid them upstream?I'm hoping, he said softly.

I will take Harry and someone else and go up river to find them both. Hopefully we should be back by daybreak.I'll go with you, Jack volunteered. Jasmine glared at him. Alrigh' I promise I will behave.Fine Aragorn we should be back by morning. If not then go on without us. We'll find you.Its too risky. You'll lose us once we are on the river.Its a risk we'll have to take Aragorn, Jasmine said sternly, Come on you two lets go. And then they took off into the darkness.

Aragorn shook his head. He didn't like this plan but he knew once Jasmine made up her mind there was no changing it.

TBC

Jack: Why did you volunteer me?

Ob1MegOb1: Hey its a twist that won't last for very long right now but its a twist.

Will: Oh no its not another bloody love triangle is it?

Ob1MegOb1: Eww between Jack and Jasmine no way. There may be wanting but there won't love. Thats...wrong.

Jack: Hey thats not very nice.

Ob1MegOb1: Well unfortunately Jasmine your one of those women that attracts everyones attention but you don't want it.

Jasmine: Whoopee

Ob1MegOb1: Its only going to get worse as more people arrive.

Frodo: Arrive you mean your bringing in more people from other movies. 

Ob1MegOb1: Oh yeah. This parties just getting started. Wait until you see what I have in store. 

All: Oh no!

Please Please Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Big Fellowship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1

Ob1MegOb1: Hey I'm back and thanks to all who have continued to review and support this story. Especially all of you who have been incredibly patient with me. I have way too many stories going on and not enough time for all of them.

Jack: Then stop writing so many bloody stories. Concentrate on ours.

Ob1MegOb1: I'm sorry I'm in a Phantom of the Opera phase right now.

Harry: Phantom of the Opera? You mean like the story/play/movie?

Ob1MegOb1: Yep and don't worry he's not one of the people coming into the story. I'm only adding two more movie characters and I think you'll like them.

Merry: Who is it?

Pippin: Yeah I want to know.

Ob1MegOb1: Well I guess you'll just have to find out.

All: Not fair!

Ob1MegOb1: Live with it people now let me write!

(Pouting faces)

Chapter 10

Jasmine stared through the brush at the cave in front of them. There seemed to be no danger but she had to be sure. Stay here, she whispered to Harry and Jack, I'm going to see if they are in there.Your not going in there alone, Harry said.

Don't worry if there is trouble I'll send a signal, she said. Harry slowly nodded his head and Jack fixed his gaze on her as she slowly approached. Then they heard something falling as if from the sky almost.

Jasmine looked up to see two gleaming spots almost as if shooting stars coming straight toward her. Just like when...

Get down! she yelled to Jack and Harry and she quickly ducked down as whoever they were landed a few feet ahead.

Jasmine jumped to her feet. Check and see if Sirius and Remus are in that cave I'll go see what that was and hurry! We don't have much time.You do have some sort of weapon right? Harry asked Jack.

I have a sword, Jack said quickly.

Thats got to be the worst sword I've ever seen, Harry said disgustedly.

Hey its better than your piece of stick boy, Jack said annoyed.

Stop arguing you two and help them please! Jasmine called from the woods.

Damn elf and her hearing, Jack muttered.

Jasmine pressed her way through the brush until she came upon the two motionless forms she had seen. They were both male and both somewhat young. One had short cropped hair beard and seemed older more wiser than the other.

The other man's face was young and he had blonde shoulder length hair. There was a scar that appeared over one eye and his arm was made of some sort of metal. He must have lost it in battle. 

She gently shook them but neither seemed ready to stir yet. She noticed both of them had a strange weapon. It appeared as some sort of tube. She pressed a button on the side. She dropped the weapon as light appeared from the end and made a slight humming noise as it activated. She had never seen anything like this before.

The young one finally began to stir. He slowly rubbed his eyes and muttered, What happened Padme?

Jasmine sat there confused. He didn't even know he had been transported. Finally his eyes found her and he jolted up. Who are you? He looked around suddenly realizing he was not on Coruscant anymore. Then he saw Obi-Wan lying next to him. 

he asked confused. He turned toward her, Where are we whats going on?You've been transported to a place called Middle Earth. There so much you need to be told but we don't have time I'll explain later.

Finally the one named Obi-Wan began to stir, What happened, he muttered until he saw Anakin beside him, Anakin what are you doing here?

Then he turned and saw Jasmine, was all he could say.

There was rustling in the brush and Jasmine turned to see Harry, Jack, Remus and Sirius making their way.

There you are! Jack exclaimed, We have been searching the entire bloody fores' for ye! she said but she smiled to see Sirius and Remus safe and sound. Are you two alright? she asked them.

Sirius nodded his head, Just happy to be back.Uh yeah hello I don't mean to break this up but I think we would like some answers as to why we are here, Anakin said.

Harry said, So these are the two new guys? Jasmine said, these are Obi-Wan and Anakin and they are?Jedi Knights from the planet Coruscant, Obi-Wan said cautiously, we protect the galaxy from harm.

Jack made a swinging motion over his head, That just went way o'er my head mates.

Jasmine sighed, All of us have been brought from different worlds to help save this one from destruction. There is an evil lord named Sauron who wants to destroy this land. The only way he can do that is if he has a certain ring that he forged long ago. This ring is his power source, his life energy in order for him to be destroyed the ring must be destroyed as well. Fortunately we came into possession of this ring and we are now on our way to Mordor the only place in which the ring can be destroyed. We are the Fellowship of the Ring and now I guess you've become apart of it.

There was a long silence as they both sat their comtemplating what she just said. We didn't ask to be brought her, Anakin said.

None of us did, Remus said, But are you really just going to sit there and let this place be destroyed because if it is it will affect everyone's lives here for the worst.We are not saying we won't do it, Obi-Wan said calmly, We are just very confused about what is going on.As are we all, Jack said. 

I promise you all things shall soon be made clear, Jasmine said quickly. But we are short on time. We must rendezvous with the others now or we are going to be left behind.I can run ahead, Sirius said, I can run pretty fast as a dog. I could tell them to wait.

Jasmine sat there for a moment thinking. Alright but hurry and be careful Sirius. Just follow the shoreline and you should find them. If you don't find them by sunrise then come back and meet us.

Sirius nodded his head. Harry grabbed his hand, I don't want you to go Sirius.Don't worry Harry I'm coming back this time, I promise. he said hugging him, And don't worry Jasmine and Remus will look after you. And then he was gone.

Jasmine gripped Harry's shoulder as she turned to the others, Lets go we need to reach them before sunrise or it will be too late. 

Boromir stared out at the river waiting for any sign of their companions. It was nearly dawn and there was still no sign of them. He sighed turning to Aragorn who had come up behind him. There is still no sign of them.

Aragorn sighed, Get the supplies together we leave at dawn with or without them.You won't really leave them out there will you Strider? Sam asked. Frodo looked up at Aragorn already knowing the answer.

Our most important priority is getting Frodo to safety and we won't be able to do that her waiting for them. He walked away to the boats. 

As he stood next to Boromir getting the things together he could feel Boromir's gaze on him. In Gondor we were taught not to leave anybody behind.She said to leave if they were not back by dawn, Aragorn said.

She is a woman! What does she know. You know I don't like to agree with the enemy but that pirate was right. A woman has no right to be on this quest.You could say the same about Frodo and the boy Harry and that stupid oaf Jack. Why is she any different? Aragorn said, Is it only because she is a woman?

Boromir's gaze lowered. 

Let me tell you something Boromir of Gondor. I have come to learn that women can be smarter and stronger than men in entirely different ways. Emotionally, mentally, and physically.

He placed his glare on Boromir, Now get the rest of the gear ready. We leave soon. Sam called running up. 

What is it Sam?Merry and Pippin have spotted something moving in the forest. Its approaching us at a fast speed. They all hid behind the boulders swords ready and arrows cocked. As the figure approached Legolas lept up and was ready to fire when he recognized the figure before him. 

Harry could just make out the rising sun behind the trees as they sped past them. Jasmine led them with the Jedi following right behind her. Remus ran with Harry and Jack brought up the rear. 

Where exactly is it that we are going? Obi-Wan asked.

Its an encampment we made the night before. We were stopping there for the night before sailing down the river the next day. We need to get out of these woods as quickly as possible because we are being tracked. Obi-Wan muttered, I can feel them approaching.Jasmine look! Remus said pointing up ahead.

Jasmine sighed, We made it! Suddenly a shot came from nowhere and Jasmine looked into the woods to see strange metallic creatures coming straight at them.

What the hell is that? Jack said backing up.

Get out of here! Anakin said, Head for the boats.

Suddenly the beams of their swords ignited and they began to cut the creatures down like they were nothing. 

I want one of those, Harry muttered.

Come on, Jasmine said, Get to the boats now.

They ran jumping into the boats as they began to push off. Obi-Wan! Anakin! Come on! Jasmine yelled.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran finally managed to scramble into Jasmine's boat deflecting blaster bolts as they went.

What were those? Pippin called from across the way, And who are they?They are friends. They have come to help us, Jasmine said, You can trust them. Anakin said, Why would the Separatists be here?Because your enemies get brought into this world with you, Jasmine said.

Well that explains it, Obi-Wan said.

Are you the leader of this fellowship? Anakin asked, You seem to have all the answers.No our leader is Aragorn, she said pointing to him in the other boat. At least he became our leader after Gandalf was killed.Things have become more crowded, Will said from the back.

Jack said, And I must say gentleman those swords of yours seem pretty handy. How much would you take for one of them. Will and Jasmine said together.

I'm only kidding geez. Uptight sticks... he muttered.

Jasmine ground her teeth in agitation. She grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pushed him into the river. Everyone broke out laughing except for Legolas and Aragorn who only rolled their eyes. Jasmine we don't have time for this, Aragorn called.

Jack came up sputtering, What is your problem woman!You are Master Sparrow. Now either you can be quiet for the remainder of this voyage or you can sit in this river and freeze.

Jack sighed as Jasmine leaned on the bow of the boat smiling at him. Fine I'll be quiet you damn witch.

The three of them helped him up. Will was snickering the entire time at Jack. Oh shut up you whelp. Jack said.

Jasmine didn't even turn, The silence starts now Master Sparrow.Aye aye mame! Jack grumbled. 

Jasmine smiled as she rowed to catch up with the others. From across the way Pippin looked over at Merry, Remind me never to mess with her. 

Frodo smiled for the first time in a long time. It was nice to see that some humor could take place even on such a serious matter as this.

Remus's face was set though in a solemn tone. Remus whats the matter? Harry asked. 

We are almost to the falls. And at the falls somebody is going to die, Remus said. And the ring will be in the most danger it has ever been.

TBC

Please Please Please Please Review!

Jack: You're not very nice :(

Ob1MegOb1: Oh Jack you were just asking for it. Thats what happens when you a pain in the ass.

Frodo: Wow so now we have two new members. Welcome Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin: This feels really strange.

Obi-Wan: Yeah I'm not even sure how to feel.

Ob1MegOb1: Don't worry guys you'll get used to it eventually.

Will: Did you only bring these characters in because one of them is apart of your pen name?

Ob1MegOb1: No, I like Star Wars and these are the two best characters to fit into this story. I wanted to bring Padme into it but I want to screw around with Anakin a little.

Anakin: What! How could you not add Padme I mean...she's a fighter, a politician, not to mention very beautiful.

Obi-Wan: Anakin! You are a Jedi!

Ob1MegOb1: Alright you two enough.

Remus: Why do I have to be the Doomesday character?

Ob1MegOb1: Because you know the future duh!

Remus: But...

Ob1MegOb1: No more! This is my story you are all my puppets so shut up! Now to all my reviewers, thank you for continuing to review and I hope you like this chapter! So please send in those reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Big Fellowship of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1

Ob1MegOb1: Hey has anyone seen Anakin?

Jasmine: No not since I threw Jack in the river (Everyone snickers).

Jack: Yeah well I could have fought you off but your a woman so I thought better of it.

Jasmine: What is that supposed to mean you low life pirate?

Jack: Hey thats hitting below the belt darling..

Ob1MegOb1: Stop you two geez. Now once again does anybody know where Anakin is? I need him in order to continue the story.

Remus: Nope haven't seen him.

Merry: Hey look her a note.

Legolas: Looks like a review to me.

Anakin: Somebody help me I'm being held hostage!

Sirius: Hey it looks like a fan girl has him. And her name is Lindsay.

Ob1MegOb1: Hey you give me back my character!

Lindsay: Never! He's mine and mine alone.

Ob1MegOb1: But I need him in order to continue the story.

Lindsay: Can I get him back afterwards?

All: No!

Lindsay: pouts

Ob1MegOb1: sighs. Alright fine you can have him after I finish the entire trilogy okay?

Anakin: Thank you so much.

Ob1MegOb1: No problem. Alright lets continue with our happy little tale.

Chapter 11

Harry stared at Remus like he was crazy. What do you mean? 

Remus shook his head, Sorry I said too much, but Harry could see that Frodo had heard every word that Remus had said. His clutch on the ring tightened. Harry put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Everything's going to be okay.

Frodo only nodded his head in recognition knowing that especially now he could not trust anyone. Especially the one he had come to trust the most.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was sitting in the boat and starting to get a sense of things. He could see that despite this places's beautiful exterior there was a dark interior beginning to grow. A darkness that was beginning to grow in every single one of them. And the largest concentration was around the ring they were supposed to destroy.

This will not be an easy mission, he murmered.

Nobody said it would be, Jasmine answered in a regular voice.

Obi-Wan also began to realize that they couldn't keep anything from this woman. She seemed very intelligent, and powerful but he could also feel a sadness in her about something. But what it was he wasn't sure yet.

Aragorn could see the falls begin to come up on them. They had reached their destination. Now they would continue the rest of the way on foot. He gave the signal for all them to pull off to the opposite shore where hopefully they could remain hidden until nightfall came. 

He looked over as they all slowly began to unpack and it was then he actually looked at Jasmine for the first time since Lothlorien.

She's angry at you, Legolas said behind him, I don't know why though.I know why, Aragorn muttered, We will work it out eventually.I hope so, Legolas answered placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, I don't like to see you two fighting.Neither do I, he answered softly. Then he addressed the group, Lets unpack everything and then hide the boats and wait until nightfall before crossing. Then we will wait until nightfall before crossing. And then we will continue on foot. Harry muttered, More walking.I think we should leave now, Anakin said from the corner, Something does not feel right.No the other shore is being controlled. We must wait until nightfall.Yeah but shore is not the one that is worrying me, Anakin said defiantly.

Obi-Wan said, Not now. They know the situation better than us. Let them lead.But Master they can't sense things like us. We can help to protect them better.We are here to serve them Anakin, not ourselves. Now help unpack, Obi-Wan said in that Master tone that irritated the heck out of Anakin. 

Where's Frodo? Merry asked casually. But the question caused everybody to jump up. It was then they noticed that Frodo was nowhere to be found and neither was Boromir.

Sam searched quickly for the forest. It was his fault Mister Frodo was gone. He should have been looking after him. Curse him for falling asleep! Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee, was haunting him now. Because he had lost him. He turned at the sound of something moving up ahead. Mister Frodo! he called. But he sighed as he saw Harry come out.

he said sighing, You scared me.Sorry. I didn't see Frodo in this direction, he said, I've run out of places to look.I just can't believe he wandered off without me. He should have someone with him.

Harry smiled, Are you Frodo's bodyguard?Actually I'm just gardener, that eavesdropped, and got caught up in this.

Harry smiled again but then there was the sound of swords clanging in the distance. 

Oh my, Sam said, I think we are under attack!

Frodo had been walking for some time thinking about this mission and all its dangers. Especially to his friends. The new and old ones. 

None of us should travel alone, a voice said from behind him. It was then that Frodo saw Boromir behind him collecting wood.

Frodo stared at him warily Lady Galadriel's words echoing in his head. Boromir caught his gaze and stared at him confused. 

It was then that Frodo caught the dark gaze in Boromir's eyes. Boromir had come here for one reason and one reason alone. He wanted the ring.

Gimli grunted in frustration. How did I get stuck looking for the ringbearer with you elf?

Legolas rolled his eyes, I'm not sure, but don't think I'm enjoying it dwarf. He cocked his bow at a sound up ahead. But he lowered it as he saw it was Jasmine and the two Jedi. Any sign of him?

Jasmine shook her head, No, and I'm beginnning to get worried. Boromir would do anything to get the ring. He would kill Frodo if he had to.There is a dark aura around that ring,Obi-Wan muttered, It is very powerful.It reminds me of that Sith artifact we found once Master, Anakin answered, It was so powerful in the dark side it made all of us kind of irrational.Somebody's coming, Obi-Wan said quickly.

a familiar voice said, We are already here.

Jasmine turned to see the same pirate who had shot her in Moria. The one that Jack was enemies with. 

Well, well looks like our pretty little miss survived being stabbed. Maybe that means I should have shot you. The group of pirates around them laughed. 

Jasmine sighed, Where's bloody Jack when we need him. Pippin called into the forest his voice echoing away into nothing. Where do you think he could have gone Merry?I don't know, but Boromir's with him so he should be okay.While you two won't be, another voice said behind them. They turned to see two men. One tall and with blazing blonde hair. The other short and stubby.

Now tell me where Potter is or I can cast another memory charm Mister Took only much more powerful this time.

Pippin stared at him confused. But Merry answered back boldly, Like we are going to tell you where he is.Well I think you'll find my methods of persuasion very powerful. 

Not with us around, Sirius said him and Remus running up.

Ah Black and Lupin its about time they found you. Well we overpowered you once we can do it again.I don't think so Malfoy, Sirius retorted back.

Lucious said calmly. And on cue about twenty appeared out of the darkness. Lets play, he said smiling evilly.

Will was with Jack when he heard the raised voice of Boromir. Jack I think he's over here.Well its about bloody time.

But it was then that Will saw that Boromir was threatening Frodo. He threw Frodo to the ground and stood over him ready to take the ring. Will raised his sword and threw it pinning Boromir to the nearby tree. Frodo disappeared into nothing as Will and Jack ran over.

What the hell were you doin'? Jack said as Will removed his sword from the trunk of the tree.

Restoring my countries freedom, Boromir spat, no thanks to you.We should get Jasmine or Aragorn, Will said. Suddenly they heard gunshots fill the air. 

Jack muttered, Come on Will.But Jack----Come on Will! We need to catch him now.

Will barely had time to reply as he was pushed to the ground by Boromir who took off into the woods. What about Frodo.You saw him turn invisible he's fine. Now lets go. Revenge is a wasting.

Will shook his head. Suddenly he felt like he was back in the Caribbean again.

TBC

All: No! Don't stop there.

Ob1MegOb1: How many times do I have to go over this! I have the right to stop the story when I want to.

Will: Geez Jack your Barbossa obsessed.

Anakin: I guess you'll be catching up to us soon. I can't believe we will be depending on Jack to save the day.

Ob1MegOb1: Amazing how that happens isn't it?

Jack: Yeah well I'll just be glad to get a piece of him.

Sam: Hey how come me and Harry are action deprived.

Ob1MegOb1: You two are the major party searching for Frodo remember?

Frodo: I don't need to be found. I'm going to Mordor alone!

Ob1MegOb1: Hey no giving the plot away early. I know you had a big Hollywood contract but things are changing so no giveaways any of you!

Aragorn: You are acting like you own us!

Ob1MegOb1: Technically I don't but in this story as I have said before you are my puppets. Ha ha ha ha! Anyway all you reviewers out there thank your for continuing to review and support this story and I look forward to more. So thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Big Fellowhsip of the Ring  
Ob1MegOb1

All: ZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz

Ob1MegOb1: Hey wake up.

All: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzz

(Takes out airhorn and blows it)

Jack: Oh what the bloody hell! Whaí happened.

Ob1MegOb1: Umm I believe the technical term is updating.

Pippin: What? Your joking, your actually updating.

Ob1MegOb1: Yes yes I know its spectacular but please hold the cheerful joys until after the chapter is over okay?

Boromir: What joy is there? You donít care about us anymore.

Ob1MegOb1: What?! What do you mean by that?

Remus: Oh I believe a Phantom of the Opera Story took higher priority than us. I believe it was called ìLove of a Stranger?î

Ob1MegOb1: Oh come on am I not allowed to write more than one story now?

Obi-wan: Not if it doesnít involve my name.

Ob1MegOb1: Oh for peteís sake you all are being rediculous!

All: ARE WE?!!!!

(All wait in anxious silence)

Ob1MegOb1: (rolls eyes) OK Iím going to continue with the story now!

All: YEAH!!!!!

Chapter 12

Sam and Harry raced through the forest desperately searching for Frodo. But the more and more they looked the more desperate they got. Frodo was nowhere to be found, and the sound of battle was getting louder.

ìJack! Wait!î Will yelled pushing away branches trying to keep up with his companion who was running with demon speed. As they finally pushed their way through they came up on the battle. Guns firing in all directions and Jasmine and her party desperately trying to find cover, as Obi-Wan and Anakin deflected bullets to no avail. The pirates could not be killed.

ìBarbossa!î Jack exclaimed and suddenly all fire paused to see Jack come running up.

ìSparrow!î Jasmine said, ìWhat are you doing!î

Jack raised his gun and leveled it at Barbossaís head. ìAre you daft Jack?î Barbossa said snidely, ìYe know we canít be killed.î

Jack looked over at Jasmine to see her staring at her intently. Her eyes lit with determination and saying to him, ìJack how do we defeat them.î

ìThe chest,î Jack said slowly, ìWhere is it?î

Barbossa laughed, ìSo that was your plan was it, to take the chest drop that last smidgeon of gold and defeat us? Sorry to disappoint but the chest was left in the Caribbean aboard the Pearl.î

ìWhat is he talking about Jack?î Will said behind him, ìWhat chest?î

ìThats enough talk,î Barbossa said, ìNow Sparrow,î he said leveling his gun at him, ìIts time for you to die.î

The click of the gun was heard but suddenly an arrow fired knocking the gun from Barbossaís hand. ìNow!î Jasmine yelled,î Defend only! Do not attack!î Will grabbed Jack and pulled him away as the Jedi defended the rest of the party as they began to retreat into the forest.

ìNo!î Jack said fighting against Will, ìI will not leave.î

Jasmine dashed across the fire and grabbed Jack as well, ìJack we can not fight them now! We need to go! I promise you, you will get your chance at revenge, but now is not the time! We need to find the others!î

Jack turned locking eyes with her, and Jasmine was surprised to see how much pain there was in his eyes. Whatever Barbossa had done to Jack it went much deeper than she realized. ìI promise Jack.î

Then finally and reluctantly he pulled back with the rest of them. Jasmineís hand still pulling him forward.

Pippin and Merry quickly fell to the ground as thousands of lights filled the air. Remus and Sirius immediately began firing several counterattacks agains them but once again they were completely outnumbered.

ìMerry! Pippin! Get out of here!î Sirius yelled, ìFind Frodo and get him out of here!î

ìNo!î Merry yelled, ìWe canít leave you here!î

ìYes you can now go!î Remus said, ìThere is nothing you can do here!î

ìMerry! Pippin!î a voice called behind them and they turned to find Boromir finding cover behind a tree, ìCome with me now! ì

Pippin looked helplessly between the two forces there was really nothing they could do for Remus and Sirius. They lacked the power and capability to help them. ìIím sorry,î Pippin yelled, ìWe will find help!î

He then grabbed a reluctant Merry and ran in the direction of Boromir.

Frodo listened helplessly to the sounds of war around him. He could do nothing for them because he knew he did not belong with them. He would only destroy them and that he could never do.

ìFrodo?î a voice said behind him and he turned around startled. It was only Aragorn but that did not help Frodoís fears.

ìThe Ring has taken Boromir,î Frodo said unsteadily.

ìWhere is the ring?î Aragorn almost growled menacingly.

ìStay Away!î Frodo exclaimed running from the one man he had come to trust most on this journey. Now he knew more than ever that he had to do this alone. He would not allow himself to destroy these people.

ìFrodo,î Aragorn said more calmly, ìI swore to protect you.î

ìCan you protect me from yourself,î Frodo said boldly now holding out the ring for Aragorn to see.

Aragornís eyes locked with the ring and it seemed for a moment that he was caught within its power. Frodoís heart pounded as Aragorn walked closer extending his hand towards the ring. But then he wrapped Frodoís fingers around the ring and pressed his hand to his chest.

ìI would have followed you to the end,î he whispered.

ìI know,î Frodo said softly.

Then there was the sound of clanking swords in the distance and Aragorn jolted up. ìGet out of here Frodo!î Frodo cautiously backed away as Aragorn pulled out his sword. ìGo Frodo!î he yelled again. Frodo then turned and ran leaving Aragorn to face the horde of Uruk-hai coming his way.

Jasmine quickly dashed into the underbrush the rest of the party following close behind. They then came upon an opening in the woods. ìJasmine get down!î Sirius suddenly yelled. Without hesitation the whole company fell to the floor as several spells passed overhead.

ìJesus!î Jack yelled, ìNot a moments peace in this place.î

It was then Jasmine heard the sound of swords in the distant, ìAragorn,î she muttered quickly getting up and running back into the woods. 

ìJasmine!î Legolas called, ìWait for us!î

But Jasmine was deep in the underbrush and it was then she saw Aragorn taking on hundreds of Uruk-hai around him. Without even thinking she had cocked her bow and fired off several shots into the surrounding Uruk-hai. Aragorn looked up with grateful eyes. Suddenly that the last few days did not matter. All that mattered now was making it through this fight.

Aragorn finally despensed of the few Uruk-hai around him as Legolas, Gimli, Jack, Will, Obi-Wan and Anakin joined Jasmine in fighting. She had abandoned her bow and instead had pulled out a rapier to defend herself.

ìIs everyone alright?î Aragorn asked.

ìOh yeh if ye consider fighting invincible pirates alright!î Jack nearly exclaimed, ìnot to mention Frodo was almost attacked by that Boromir guy.î

ìFrodo?î Jasmine asked fear in her eyes for the first time, ìIs he alright?î

ìHeís fine,î Aragorn said, ìHis path no longer intertwines with ours.î

Jasmine stared at him in amazement. He had let him go? All alone to do this dreadful task?

But suddenly a horn broke through the sounds of battle around them. ìThe horn of Gondor,î Legolas said.

ìThats Boromir,î Aragorn said already dashing back into the forest.

ìJack, Will, Obi-Wan, and Anakin come with me,î Jasmine said, ìWe need to find the others.î

It was then that split up once again not knowing what lay ahead for them.î

Merry was just barely keeping up with Pippin and Boromir as they kept running from the orcs. Boromir kept blowing furiously into his horn in hopes the others would find them. Merry actually silently hoped they found Remus and Sirius instead. They needed help, magic or no magic.

ìCome on Merry!î Pippin called. Suddenly orcs appeared out of nowhere and they were completely surrounded. Boromir lept forward and began engaging the Uruk-hai in battle while Merry and Pippin furiously threw rocks into the faces of the oncoming Uruk-hai.

And then as if out of nowhere a dark black arrow bore its way into the shoulder of Boromir. They both stared shocked as Boromir fell to his knees the pain racking his body. Suddenly the words of Remus rang in their minds. ìOnce we reach the falls somebody will die!î

TBC  
Please Please Please Review!


End file.
